Duel Monsters in Remnant
by BlazingStardust
Summary: Duelists Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler wake up in the world of Remnant. In a world that is foreign to them they will need help, and that help comes from a certain team at Beacon. Will are two duelists be able to go back home or are they stuck in Remnant forever? Read to find out! Rated T for use of very little swearing.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a normal day for a boy named Yugi Muto. Yugi is known as 'The King of Games', specifically in Duel Monsters. He has spiky hair that some would call unusual, but it's what makes Yugi, well Yugi (I legit imagined him without all that hair and it was weird ASF .-.). Yugi was going to meet up with his friends for a little friendly game of Duel Monsters. He put his most beloved treasure the Millenium Puzzle around its usual spot on his neck. He grabbed his duel disk and got his deck and put it in his deck holder that hangs around his waist. After saying goodbye to his grandpa he went on his way to one of his friends game shop. The owner of this shop is known as Duke Devlin, he created the game known as Dungeon Dice Monsters, which is similar to Duel Monsters, but played with dice instead. He once challenged Yugi as well as trying to expose Yugi for cheating in the duel against Pegasus. Once Yugi beat him, Duke apologized for being rude and Yugi accepted his apology and the two were friends ever since. Yugi arrived at Duke's shop and walked inside to find the familiar face of his best friend Joey. "Eya Yugi, took ya long nough" (If you're wondering why I'm writing like this, it's because if you've seen the anime, Joey has a Brooklyn accent of some sort) Joey said. Joey Wheeler is known as Yugi's best friend without question. He is a remarkable duelist that wouldn't be that way if it weren't for Yugi teaching him everything there is to know about Duel Monsters. Joey is willing to do anything if his friends are in trouble; he is a dependable and reliable (most of time) friend. "Hey Joey, is everyone else not here yet?" "Nah, I called em and they all said they would be runnin late." "Oh, ok, do you wanna start the duel, I know how much you have been looking forward to this." "Aw yeah, let's do it bud, Duke already opened the Arena so let's go!" Yugi chuckled at his friends enthusiasm as he followed him to the arena. Once inside the two activated their duel disks, and the duel began. "Lets duel!" Both said. **(I'm not used to writing these kinds of action scenes, so bear with me if its shit. I promise it will get better as the story goes on).**

 **(I decided to skip ahead for this cuz I was lazy to write a good action scene e.e)**

The duel raged on as both duelists were neck to neck, each with an equal amount of 500 life points left. One more move would end the duel. It was Joey's turn. He had his signature monster the Red Eyes Black Dragon on the field equipped with Metalmorph making its attack strength at 2800. Meanwhile Yugi had his signature monster the Dark Magician on the field whose attack power was at 3300 due to it being equipped with Black Pendant and Book of Secret Arts. Joey drew a card, Graceful Dice. It was a card that depended on luck which was Joey's style of play. He knew that if he rolled a 6 he would be able to beat Dark Magician. But Yugi's life points wouldn't go down to zero. Not yet at least. Joey had a face down card, Skull Dice that would also depend on luck. "Alright Yugi, the whole duel depends on this card! I activate the spell Graceful Dice!" Yugi immediately knew that Joey was depending on luck to roll a 6, but that wouldn't be enough to wipe out the rest of his life points. Before the dice could roll Yugi activates a quick play spell from his hand. "Not so fast Joey!" I activate the quick play spell Mystical Space Typhoon! I destroy one spell or trap card and I choose to destroy Metalmorph!" Metalmorph was destroyed and Red Eyes attack went back to its original attack power of 2400. "Now go ahead Joey, roll the dice" Yugi said with a smirk. But Joey had a smirk on his face as well. The dice rolled and it unbelievably landed on a six raising Red Eyes attack to 3000. "Nice try Joey, but my Magician is still stronger." "That may be Yugi, but not after I activate my face down card, Skull dice!" This was it, Joeys final trick, if this rolled on the right number then Joey would win the duel. _Alright, all I need is a 5 or a 6, come on luck, don't fail me now!_. The dice rolled and it landed on a 3 meaning that Dark Magicians attack would be the same as Red Eyes. Joey knew he lost, so he decided to just all out attack. "Red Eyes, attack with Inferno Fire Blast!" "Dark Magician attack!" The two monsters attacks collided. Then suddenly a strange portal appeared out of nowhere. "Yugi! What is that!" Joey yelled pointing to the portal. "I don't know Joey! But we should stay away from it." "I hear ya on that one bud, let's get out of here." Unfortunately the portal started to pull the two in. The force of the portal too strong for them so they got sucked in, once they were in, the portal vanished. Where the two went is a mystery...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meetings and Explainations**

 **Bold=Pharaoh/Yugi spirit talk**

Yugi had been on many adventures that were weird. Getting sucked in by a strange portal was definitely up there. He woke to the sight of trees above him. He sat up as he checked to see that he still had everything with him. Hair, check, duel disk check, puzzle, check. Yugi sighed in relief as he stood up and dusted himself off. _Huh, that's weird, how did we end up in a forest? Weren't we in the duel arena? Wait a minute, where's Joey?!_ Yugi suddenly started panicking as he saw no sign of his friend anywhere. **Yugi, are you alright?** "Yea, I think so. What was that portal anyways? It just appeared out of nowhere!" **I'm just as confused as you are Yugi. But that's not our main concern right now. Right now we need to focus on where we are, something tells me we're not even in the same world anymore...** "Yea, you're right, but we should look for Joey first, he got sucked in too." **Good idea, but be careful, something tells me we're not alone out here.** "Yea, you said it, but where do we even start to look?" Suddenly a noise of the bushes rustling got Yugi's attention. **Yugi, something is there, be on your guard.** Then a figure jumped out of the bush and it let out a mighty roar. Yugi just looked up at whatever it was, he was frozen on the spot, he didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes and prepared for the end, but it never came. "Yugi!" A familiar voice yelled. Yugi slowly opened his eyes to see his best friend Joey with a grin on his face. "Man am I glad I found ya buddy." Yugi remembered the creature that was there only for him to get a better look of it. "Joey?" "Yeah bud?" "Why is Red Eyes here?" "That's the question I'm trying to answer Yugi. When I woke up, he was in my face. The weird thing is his card wasn't even activated on my duel disk, take a look." Joey held up his duel disk to see that indeed Red Eyes' card was not on there, but here it was right in front of him. **This is most interesting, it seems that the spirits of Duel Monsters have come to life.** "Yea, but how is it even possible?" **I have a theory, maybe because of this new world we're in that's causing all of this.** "Maybe that's it, you might be right." "Yugi, let's take a look around, hop on!" Joey said gesturing to Red Eyes. "Um, Joey, wouldn't that be kinda dangerous?" "Whatcha talkin bout Yugi? It would be a lot faster." "That maybe true Joey, but think about it, we're in a whole different world where Duel Monsters might not even exist. How do you think the people would react to seeing a dragon in the sky?" Yugi pointed at Red Eyes. Joey processed Yugi's words. After a moment of silence, Joey spoke up, "Yeah, you're right, good thinkin bud." Joey gave his friend a thumbs up. "Good, now let's find our way out of this forest.

 **Meanwhile…(With Team RWBY)**

It was a normal day for team RWBY. They were in the dorm they all shared together doing the usual. Blake reading a book, Weiss studying, Yang taking a nap while Ruby was bothering Weiss about something. Weiss not able to stand Ruby pestering her, she closed her books and called it a day for studying. Ruby's scroll went off as she jumped at the sudden interruption. Regaining her composure, she answered it. "Hello?" "Oh hey Professor Ozpin, do you need something?" The mention of Ozpin's name got the attention of the rest of the team minus Yang who was still sleeping. "Yeah, we'll be there in a few." She hung up and turned to her team. "Ozpin wants to see us, something about a special mission of some sort." "A special mission?" Weiss repeated. "Yeah, lets wake Yang up first." Ruby went over to her sisters bunk and shook her sister. Yang wouldn't budge so Ruby came up with a solution. "Hey Blake, mind if I pet those kitty ears?" This got Yang to fully wake up as she jumped off the bed and landed on Ruby pinning her down. "NO ONE, TOUCHES BLAKEYS EAR BUT ME!" Yang yelled her eyes going crimson. "Yeah yeah, now come on, Ozpin wants to see us." Yang's eyes went to their normal lilac color as she got off her sister and started walking out the dorm. "Jeez, that works every time." Ruby said. "Can we please ignore that and just go." Blake said embarrassed. They walked out and soon were at Ozpin's office. Ruby knocked on the door and waited for a moment before the door opened to reveal Ozpin sipping coffee from the same mug. "Ah, team RWBY, come in." He ushered them inside and closed the door walking to his seat as he faced the team. "Sooo Professor, what is this about a special mission?" Ruby asked. "Yes, about that mission. It is a simple search mission." "What?!" Yang yelled. "Come on Ozzie, you called us for a simple search mission?" "Not just a simple search mission Miss Xiao Long. Listen carefully all of you." Ozpin's tone was serious as everyone paid attention. "Just an hour or two ago there was a strange creature that fell from the sky." We don't know what exactly it was, but we know that it might as well be hostile. I want you to locate this creature and gather intel about it." "An unknown creature? What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked. "What I'm saying Miss Schnee is that this creature may not be a grimm, but a completely new creature that no one's ever seen before. Now, the creature was reported to be last seen falling straight for Emerald Forest. I suggest you hurry along and report back to me." "But sir, do we engage it?" "No, by all means necessary you do not engage. You are to simply locate it and gather information. We don't know what it's capable of. That is all, good luck." With that team RWBY turned around and started to have thoughts on what this mysterious new creature was. "We should hurry along guys if we want to find this thing." Blake said. "Yeah, now let's go team RWBY!" They ran off towards the direction of Emerald Forest not knowing what was to come.

 **Back to Yugi and Joey…**

It felt like forever the two had been walking trying to find their way out of the forest. "Yugi, I think we're lost." "No kidding Joey, it feels like we've been walking in circles." "How bout we take a break right here for now, my feet are killin me!" "Good idea, but what about him?" Yugi said pointing to Red Eyes who was still out. "Huh, Im not quite sure. Let him walk around or somethin?" "Not sure the best idea, how about we give him a break too." "Eh, alright. Hey Red Eyes!" The dragon looked down at his master. "Take a break bud, we'll be here for a while." Red Eyes nodded and layed down causing the ground to shake a bit. Unbeknownst to them, there were people who were in the forest who felt that.

 **Team RWBY**

Team RWBY walked around the forest trying to find anything that was unusual, but no luck yet. Just as they were about to call it quits the ground shook. "Whoa! What was that?" Yang asked. "It must be the creature we've been looking for, it has to be! Lets go!" Ruby dashed towards where the center of the vibration was until she saw something odd. Sticking out of a green bush she saw the snout of something. "Guys" Ruby whispered. "I think we've found it." The team caught up and looked to see where Ruby's finger pointed. Sure enough they saw it and realized that they weren't dealing with a grimm. "Alright, we found it, what now?" "We need to get a good look at the whole thing, so be real quiet. The team carefully walked closer trying to make as little noise as possible, but unfortunately a twig being snapped by a certain blonde haired brawler got the creature to wake up. The creature let out a mighty roar as the team panicked. "Oh no…what now! It's got us in its sights." Weiss said in a panicked voice. "It'll probably catch up to us, so we have no choice but to fight it!" "You dunce! We can't fight in the forest, we have to lead it out to the cliffs." Before they could move they heard stomping then turned around to meet red eyes. The team stood there frozen not knowing what to do. Would be this be the end? They got a better view of the creature. It clearly was a dragon of some kind and they were sure they were about to die until a new voice yelled out. "Ey! Red Eyes, calm down."

 **Back to Yugi and Joey**

Yugi and Joey had decided to take a quick nap before they got going again. They were resting peacefully until they heard Red Eyes roar. "Whoa, what's wrong with Red Eyes Joey?" "I don't know, but lets check it out!" They ran off where they heard the roar and stopped when they saw Red Eyes staring down what seemed to be like four teenage girls. The girls were clearly terrified as they stood still. "Ey! Red Eyes, calm down!" Joey ran in between and put his hands on Red Eyes snout. "Easy there buddy, calm down." Red Eyes eventually calmed down and leaned back. "Who are you?"

Joey turned around and saw the girls were no longer scared but now had suspicious looks. These girls were indeed pretty, but Joey wasn't thinking about that right now. "We'll ask you one more time...who are you?" Yang asked. "Whoa there, calm down, uh, Yugi!" Said person walked to where Joey was. He saw that Joey had a sheepish grin as he looked to the girls he didn't know. "Uh, hello. I know you maybe confused about that" Yugi said pointing to Red Eyes, but we promise to explain everything." So can't we all get along?" Yugi said in a pleading voice. "I..guess we can, but you have to explain everything to us, no details left out" Weiss said. "We promise we won't hide anything" Yugi reassured. "Where to start…well, we're not from here." "Oh! We should probably introduce ourselves, my name is Yugi Muto." "And I'm Joey Wheeler, Yugi's best bud, and you've already met Red Eyes." "Well anyways the names Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY." Weiss was next. "Weiss Schnee, a pleasure." "I'm Blake Belladonna." "Last but not least me! The names Yang Xiao Long, Im Ruby's older sister. Joey and Yugi were confused on how the two were sisters but decided to question it later. From that point Yugi with the help of Joey explained how they weren't from this world. The team didn't believe them at first but remembering Red Eyes was still there, they didn't argue. They explained their world and the game of Duel Monsters and how Red Eyes was a duel monster. "B-But then how is he…" "We had a theory that since we're in a new world then the duel monsters aren't restricted to their cards. "Is he the only one you have?" Ruby asked. "Nope. You see these cards, there are a lot more where of them." Yugi said pointing to the cards in his duel disk. "Extraordinary…" was all Weiss could say. "Can we see more please!" Ruby said her eyes sparkling. "Uhh... sure, why not?" Yugi answered with a smile. _Now who to choose..._ Yugi looked through his deck until he spotted a familiar monster. "Alright, Dark Magician come on out!" A bright light blinded everyone for a moment. When the light died down, in front of everyone was what looked to be a magician dressed in purple. "Alright guys, meet the Dark Magician, he's one of my most trusted monsters." To everyone's surprise the magician nodded his head to Yugi's comment. "He can understand you?" "I guess so." "An honor to serve you again" the Dark Magician spoke surprising everyone. "He can speak also? That's so cool!" Ruby said. "Um guys" Yang said getting everyone's attention. "I hate to break this up but we got company she said readying her gauntlets. Sure enough there was a horde of grimm growling ready to attack. "Well Yugi, I'd say this is an interesting first say" Joey said backing up behind Red Eyes. "Yeah, I agree with you there" Yugi said getting behind Dark Magician. "Alright, let's do this!"

 **Alright, first chapter done. I hope this was good enough. I read some comments saying how the chapters needed to be longer, so I hope this is a good start, leave your reviews and I will read them and see how I can improve in the future. Peace!**

 **~BlazingStardust**


	3. Authors Note: Hiatus

**Authors Note**

 **Well, uh hello there. I know it's been a while since the last update but I have my reasons for not posting. Sorry for the sudden change but this story will remain on hiatus. I honestly don't know how long I'll be gone. Things honestly haven't been going well for me. Like how I just received news that I have cancer (** **Osteosarcoma). Basically I will have to go through chemotherapy for the duration of the time and if you don't know about the type of cancer I just mentioned, short story without the confusing explanation is I possibly might lose a limb, specifically my leg. Like I said, I don't know when I'll be back, probably a couple months. I'm really scared for things that could go wrong but I'm gonna stay positive. I'm starting tomorrow and I hope you understand. Thanks for hearing me out and I promise as soon as I'm done I'll get a chapter out ASAP. Support is appreciated, and thanks to everyone who has been supporting this story.**

 **~BlazingStardust**


	4. Authors Note

**AN:**

 **Hello everyone. Been a while since the last update, this is just an update for all of you that the chemo is working, plus I got to keep my leg, Woo! :D I will still be in chemo until August but I'm feeling well enough to write a bit, so get pumped because I am currently working on a new chapter!**


	5. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Surprises and Welcome to Beacon**

 **Thanks for all the support, getting me past that difficult time in my life. The long awaited return is here, so without further waiting, enjoy!**

 _Last time, our heroes land in a mysterious new world and meet team RWBY where they explain where they came from and hope to get answers on how to get back home, but are interrupted by some uninvited guests…_

Out of the bushes came the form of grimm, and it seems like our heroes stumbled upon a nest of them. Luckily there were in a big enough group to fight back, but that didn't last long as they were a horde of them starting to close the group in. One decided to try and strike at its prey but our heroes were ready as Yang quickly threw a punch and knocked the grimm out. "Hey ladies, you wanna fill us in here, like WHAT DA HELL ARE THOSE THINGS!" Joey yelled. "Fight now, explanation later!" was Blake's response. Grimm were falling quick but it seemed there was no end to it as more and more came each time another went down. "Feel free to step in anytime guys!" Ruby said slashing another grimm with Crescent Rose. Yugi let the Pharaoh take over, but surprisingly no one took notice at this. Pharaoh took notice of the creatures and sensed nothing but darkness in every one of them. The Pharaoh looked over at his faithful companion, the Dark Magician who nodded his head. Yugi/Pharaoh commanded the magician to take out the grimm and he did just that effectively taking a lot of them out. "Ey, leave some for me too pal!" Joey said. Joey commanded Red Eyes to attack, taking to the sky Red Eyes blasted his signature attack wiping out even more grimm. Poor grimm didn't even know what hit them. Eventually the remaining grimm were destroyed and everyone sighed in relief that situation was over with. Team RWBY sat on the ground completely drained from the fight that just took place.

"Man...those..things sure got some..firepower" Yang said between breaths referring to the magician and the dragon. Her teammates nodded their heads in agreement and continued to sit resting for a couple more minutes. The members of team RWBY were back on their feet as they now had many questions for the two duelists, but they were interrupted by their young leaders scroll going off. "..Oh, you saw that?...Yeah, we'll be there in a few, later professor." After her conversation she explained to her team the situation leaving the two others in the dark. After a few moments the team broke apart and told Yugi and Joey what was going to happen. Ozpin the professor/headmaster at Beacon wanted to talk to them in private. Apparently he was a very wise man from what the team told them and decided to go along hoping that this Ozpin would be able to give them answers.

The ride in the bullhead to Beacon was not uneventful. The two monsters to the surprise of everyone went back into their respected cards until they were called on again. Apparently Joey had motion sickness and had a really hard time, a duelist who is considered to be one of the best of all time could fall out a plane with no problem but can't take a few minutes flying in a plane? Lucky for Joey Ruby had some medication to deal with the motion sickness temporarily. Why did she carry it you might ask? One name: Jaune Arc. On the first day arriving at Beacon the blonde knight had accidently threw up on Yang resulting in the blonde holding a grudge against the blonde knight for a while, but got over it over time. Ruby decided to ensure that Jaune wouldn't be brutally murdered by her sister the next time it happened, she packed up on medication for his motion sickness every time they got on a bullhead together. Luckily the medication kicked in quick and Joey was up and good again.

It was quiet for a few minutes, but a few minutes was too quiet for Joey. "Soooo…" The blonde duelist started attempting to start a conversation to stop the awkward silence. "Seriously, what were those things we fought back there" Joey asked. "Well, those things back there are known as creatures of darkness, creatures with no soul, we call them grimm" Yang started. Ruby picked up where her sister stopped, "They come in a variety of different species, the ones we fought back there were Beowolves." The two duelist sat there faces closed soaking all of the new information in. Yugi was having a conversation with the Pharaoh about this new information.

 _So that's why I couldn't sense their souls, because they don't even have one, the Pharaoh thought._

"On a lighter note mind explaining what the big deal is about card games in your world?" Yang asked crossing her arms. "We'll get to that in a second, first I need to show you guys something" Yugi said pointing to the Millennium puzzle around his neck. "See this?" It was the first time the team had actually noticed the ancient item around his neck. _Why does it look like a triangle?_ Ruby thought to herself. "It might look like a weird necklace to you guys, but believe me, this is an ancient Egyptian artifact from Egypt." What Yugi said only seemed to confuse the team. "What's Egypt?" All four girls asked at once. "Well, its a place back in our world, to make things less boring for ya its a place where some of the most mysterious legends remain unsolved" Joey answered. "But what does all of this have to do with a card game?!" Weiss yelled in frustration. "Sheesh, she can be cranky" Joey whispered to his best friend. "HEY, I heard that!" Said female shouted. Ignoring the heiress' outburst, Yugi continued on with his story, "The origin of Duel Monsters went thousands of years back dating to ancient Egyptian time, but back then it was a lot more dangerous. What the Egyptians played were known as Shadow Games and with that it threatened to destroy the entire world, but a brave Pharaoh was able to seal it away. This might sound crazy, but his spirit lives inside this puzzle." That got a huge reaction from the team. They didn't believe what Yugi was telling, so Yugi decided to let the Pharaoh take over to prove he was telling the truth. The girls stopped their talking when the puzzle around Yugi's neck started to glow, they were blinded for a few seconds. When the light dissipated the girls were in shock at what, or who they saw. In what was now Yugi's place seemed to be a male who looked like Yugi, but they were clearly differences. One being that there were extra strands of hair sticking out, he was taller than Yugi and the look in his eyes was different, they seemed...more confident than Yugi's usually timid ones.

"Believe me now?" His voice had changed as well, it was much deeper. "W-Who are you?" Ruby asked. "I am who Yugi said, I am the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle." The teams jaws dropped in shock, how was this even possible? "I think you broke them pal" Joey said to the Pharaoh. "Well, that was to be expected" Pharaoh answered back. The group finally got over their shock and had A LOT of questions. "Whoa, you look so much more cooler like this, no offense to Yugi though" Yang said taking all of it in. "Soooo, do you have a name?" Ruby asked. "Unfortunately I do not, I do have one but I can't remember it, for now you can just call me Pharaoh." The awkward tension that was there was gone as the Pharaoh was being bombarded with questions from the team. He looked over to his best friend who had a sheepish grin on his face giving him a thumbs up. Pharaoh tried to answer the questions to the best of his ability. Most of the questions were quite random while some were normal questions like how old he really was and what it's like to be sharing a body with Yugi. "How did it start? How did you meet Yugi in the first place?" Weiss asked. "Well, my spirit was sealed in the MIllenium Puzzle, and I would stay there until the seal was broken. Yugi's grandpa found a box during his trip to Egypt that contained the puzzle, but it was in pieces, so he decided to take it home and let Yugi put it together. From what I was told he would work non-stop trying to put it together, shows how dedicated he was to putting the puzzle together. Eventually he was able to finish the puzzle and thus, the seal was broken and I was free. To this day, I try to find answers to my past, but all I see when I try is little glimpses, they make no sense to me whatsoever." With that the Pharaoh finished his story and no one spoke a word for the rest of the ride.

Yugi was back in control as the bullhead made its way to land as everyone stepped out. The first thing that got the two duelists attention was the huge building that was in front of them. "Breathtaking view, right?" Ruby said enthusiastically. "Sure is…" Joey replied. "Well boys, welcome to Beacon" Yang said. The team took them inside to Ozpin's office where along the way they got looks of curiosity from people, and who could blame them for staring, Yugi and Joey weren't exactly the types that look to fight, plus Yugi's abnormal hair was interesting to look at. The group arrived at Ozpin's office. Ruby told them to wait out real quick while she talked to Ozpin. After a minute or so the girl came back out, "He wants to see you two privately, but don't worry, we'll be out here once your done!" With that the two stepped inside and closed the door behind them. "Ah, you are here, please take a seat" the headmaster said. The two looked at Ozpin, he was a man who had hair to match with his age with glasses and a green scarf wrapped around his neck. At Ozpin's side was a woman with blonde hair. She had striking green eyes that stared into both duelists, and if she wasn't scaring looking enough she was holding a riding crop in her right hand. "Ahem, as may know already, I am Professor Ozpin, the headmaster here at Beacon, and this is another professor here at Beacon, Glynda Goodwitch" Said blonde nodded her head at them in response. "Now then, mind explaining your story?" Ozpin asked the two boys. "Well, it all started when Duel

Monsters came out…"

 _Time Skip b/c Blazing is a lazy ass author..._

Ozpin took a deep breath as Yugi and Joey finished their story. "Well Mr. Muto, Mr. Wheeler, I still find it hard to believe what you just told me a few moments ago is all true." Ozpin might have believed their story but they could tell that he still seemed skeptical of all this so they decided to prove that they were telling the truth. "Uh, Ozpin, sir, if you are still skeptical about all this, I can prove that me and Joey are telling the truth." This rose a brow from both Ozpin and Goodwitch. "And how exactly are you going to do that Mr. Muto?" The headmaster asked. "Well do you remember the part where the duel monsters suddenly became real?" Yugi asked. "Yes I do, now where are you going with this Mr. Muto?" Ozpin asked narrowing his eyes. Yugi took his deck out of his duel disk and looked for his trusty Dark Magician. Once he found it he pulled it out and showed the card to the two professors. "Mr. Muto, is this some kind of joke!? Monsters appearing out of cards?" Goodwitch asked. "No ma'am! I was just showing you the card before I call him out" Yugi quickly explained to the professor. "Call him out?" Goodwitch asked confused what Yugi meant by that. Yugi then stood up and held the card up, "Alright Dark Magician, I need you again!" There was a bright glow that blinded everyone for a brief moment, and when the light died down the headmaster/professor duo was shocked at what they saw. It was the monster on the card, standing there in front of them. The magician turned to Yugi and kneeled, "You require my services master Yugi?" Yugi was surprised once again forgetting that his, or probably most of his monsters can speak now. "No Dark Magician, I just wanted to introduce you to the headmaster at Beacon." The magician stood back up and turned around to face Ozpin and Goodwitch who flinched a bit. "It is an honor to meet you both" The magician said bowing his head. "Yes...I believe the honor is ours, you seem to be a very capable magician" Ozpin said. Dark Magician nodded his head at the praise. "Very well then, call me when you need me next time master" With that the magician disappeared leaving a wide eyed Goodwitch and Ozpin who was somewhat fazed but didn't show it, instead taking a very _long_ sip from his coffee mug (He seriously is addicted to coffee…). "Alright then boys, that was something...now you two will attend Beacon until we are able to find a way to get you back home. Team RWBY will show you to your dorms." Ozpin handed them their scrolls and bid them farewell, still thinking about the magician.

 **Authors Note**

 **Hey guys! I know it's been a long wait and I appreciate all the support and for being patient with me. I'm sorry if the chapter seemed short, I'm still trying to get back into writing. School will be starting again in about 2 weeks so expect long waits between chapters. Looking for a co-author, P.M me if you are interested! Until then, see ya next update!**

 **~Johnny**


	6. Chapter 3: Its Time to Duel!

**Lol, didn't expect an update so soon, did you? I was feeling well enough to write this chapter. Special thanks to** **Rohan RookeWoode** **who helped me write out this chapter. You the man! Authors note at the end. As always, enjoy the chapter!**

As Yugi and Joey stepped out of Ozpin's office they were met with team RWBY waiting for them like they said. Meanwhile professor Goodwitch was talking with Ozpin about the two boys.

"Sir are you sure it is wise to do such a thing, letting them join our school so willingly, and what of the requirements they need two more to be a team?"

The headmaster sighed before speaking, "Glynda, if they had any bad intentions then I

doubt they would have cooperated so easily, nor do I think they would have made such a story up on the spot." As much as Glynda wanted to disagree, he was right.

Plus the Magician and proves what they say is true and as for the matter of the being a team at this school is a concern but not a major one Glynda." Ozpin looked to his close friend who just sighed and agreed with what he said.

Yugi and Joey waved at Ruby and the others,"Hey you guys." Yugi greeted. The team said hello back.

"Wow ya girls really stuck around huh?" Joey said with a slight smirk.

This made Ruby cross her arms in mock hurt, "What gave you the impression we wouldn't." She said with a cute giggle afterwards and this made the others join in,"But seriously, we'll show you two to your dorm, it'll be just the two of you for now till good old Ozpin can find you two more teammates so you can be an official team of Beacon." Ruby said and the group walked the Halls of the great school to the dorms.

The two duelists were on a tour of the school with team RWBY who was showing them around. They were shown to their dorm where it conveniently was a few doors down from team RWBY's dorm. Using their scrolls, they stepped in their shared dorm which wasn't that bad. Four beds with a bathroom plus a little kitchen area. Since it was getting a bit late the gang of 6 decided to head to the cafeteria for some dinner. The walk was filled with awkward silence until Yang decided to break it.

"So...has Ozpin gave you guys your schedules yet?" Yang was trying to make the two boys more comfortable talking to them, Joey was comfortable already, but poor little Yugi still sounded nervous.

"Um...yea, he actually sent us our schedules to our scrolls not to long ago." Yugi replied nervously. He wasn't nervous around them, it's the fact that he wasn't use to being around so many girls. Joey on the other hand didn't try to wow them with his charm because he got the message back from the forest that these girls were to not be messed around with. While walking they were met with more curious stares most likely staring at Yugi's unusual hair and some girls giggling while looking at Joey who just winked at them in return.

Upon reaching the cafeteria, the group grabbed lunch and sat down in their usual spot right next to team JNPR who gave hello's to their friends and then noticed some newcomers. Nora who just ate a pancake in one bite decided to ask a question that was on her team's mind.

"Who are the new guys?" The fiery redhead asked eyeing each of them which made them a bit uncomfortable. She was more interested in Yugi's abnormal hair style which he said he got from his grandpa.

 **(Quick thing, I'm not sure if this is true, but as far as I know, we've never seen Yugi's parents, and they are never mentioned which I find strange...Ah enough of this, back to the story)**

"Can we stop talking about my hair please?" Yelled an embarrassed Yugi whose face was beet red.

"Ah, we can't help it bud, it's just a topic all on it's own." Joey said ruffling his best friends hair which irritated him.

A blonde boy just sighed, "Anyways, sorry about Nora, she's...energetic. Names Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR, this is my partner Pyrrha Nikos, you've already met Nora, and Lie Ren, professional ninja and Nora's handler." Said ninja just sighed at his friends joke.

Dinner went on between having conversations about random things that came up like where the two boys came from. Ruby told them that they could trust JNPR so they told them everything, from where they came from and explaining what Duel Monsters was to them. They looked at them as if they were crazy, and who could blame them? Monsters coming to life from cards? But their doubt was washed away when a certain ball of fur **(*cough cough* Kuriboh)** suddenly appeared from Yugi's duel disk.

Team JNPR left a bit early to get some sleep even though it was a Friday which left team RWBY with the two duelists. Deciding that it was time to hit the hay Yugi and Joey said they goodnights to team RWBY and went back to their dorms. Before Yugi could close the door Ruby called out to them. Yugi opened the door and saw Ruby with her team right behind her.

"Yugi! Joey! Wait. I know you both are probably tired but can I ask you something before you go to sleep?"

"Yea, what is it?" Yugi asked kindly which made Ruby blush slightly at his kind attitude. Ruby was lucky she wasn't facing her teammates right now because they would never let her hear the end of it, especially Yang.

"Well if you and Joey are up for it how about you and Joey meet up tomorrow and show us and the others here at Beacon what Duel Monsters is and what it's like." Ruby suggested to the two friends.

"Huh? You want me and Yugi to duel?" Joey asked her, making sure he heard right and her nod confirmed it.

"Yup." She said chipperly. Yugi looks at Joey, who looked back at him and when Yugi nodded Joey smiled and nodded, the two silently agreeing.

"Alright we will." Yugi told her. Ruby jumped up and got really excited talking about the duel tomorrow and how cool it was going to be. She was talking so fast and was gone so quickly that they weren't entirely sure what she had said, so the two went to sleep the to prepare for tomorrow.

 **[The Next Morning]**

Yugi and Joey had woken up early enough to get breakfast and prepare for their day at Beacon. At around noon the two came out to the courtyard with most of the Beacon students gathered around ready to watch what all the commotion had been about lately.

Seeing Ruby and her team they waved over to her and Ruby excitedly ran up to them. "Hey guys! OhmygoshIcantbeleivethatyouguysareabouttoduelimsoexcited!"

They blinked once, twice trying to figure out what she just said.

"She's saying that she's really excited to watch you guys duel today." Yang said to them.

"Did you guys really tell the whole school we were doing this today?" Yugi asked looking at all the students and even staff members, but the people who stood out the most to them were Professor Goodwitch and Ozpin who were standing in the front waiting for the duel to start

"Sorry about that, my sis here has a big mouth." That got a pout from the young reaper as the two friends got into their places with the crowd watching in anticipation.

"Ready bud?" Joey asked his friend, who nodded as the spirit of the puzzle took over, surprising many at the sudden transformation but shrugged it off.

"You bet Joey so get ready because...IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" He shouts as the two activate their duel disks to start off their duel just like any other, both drawing five cards from their decks

 **Yugi: 4000 LP**

 **Joey: 4000 LP**

"Alright then, I'll start this duel and do it by playing Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards and discard two!" Yugi said as he discarded two of his cards into his graveyard.

"I don't get it." Yang said aloud.

"Allow me to explain." Yugi/Pharaoh said to her loud enough for everyone to hear.

"In duel monsters there are several different types of cards, cards like Graceful Charity are what are known as spell cards, other card types are Trap cards, which are used to counter a card effect or destroy a monster card.

Normal monster cards are just regular monsters without any effects. Every monster card has a level that indicates its strength. The higher the level the stronger the monster is.

Effect monster cards are monsters that have an effect when you activate it or a certain requirement is met.

Ritual cards are different from regular monster cards. You need to have a ritual spell card in order to summon a ritual monster and tribute monsters that equal the level as the ritual monster.

Fusion cards are when two or more monsters fuse together to create a new monster altogether. But in order to do that it requires a spell card known as Polymerization.

And finally even these categories are divided into sub categories depending on the cards effect."

"There are many more card types but we'd be here all day." Yugi/Pharaoh explained as he continues with his move, focusing back onto the duel.

"Now I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back from the graveyard my Dark Magician Girl who I sent to the graveyard with Graceful Charity, and then play Sage's Stone! When Dark Magician Girl is on the field and Sage's Stone is played it allows me to automatically special summon my Dark Magician so come forth my loyal companion!"

The magicians appeared as everyone was staring in awe at the two magicians on the field. Some slightly surprised when they spoke.

"I'm not finished yet! From my hand I special summon the Sorcerer of Dark Magic! He can only be special summoned from my hand by tributing two level six or higher Spellcaster-type monsters which I have. The two magicians were sent to the graveyard as a new monster came out. Instead of the new magician being purple or blue/pink themed like his previous monsters, this new one had sandy hair with black robes.

"I'll end my turn by placing two cards face down." Two cards appeared at Yugi's feet as his turn ended.

Now it was Joey's turn. "Not bad pal, now let's see what ol Joey can do!" He said drawing a card.

"Alright, to start things off I'll summon the Rocket Warrior in Attack mode!" He said as his rocket friend came to the field.

"Next I'll play the continuous spell Attrition! Now whenever any of our monsters attack the opposing monster loses attack equal to the attacking monsters attack points"

Now I switch Rocket Warrior into Invincible Mode and thanks to my Warrior's ability it will take 500 more attack points from your Magician when he attacks, but also since he'll take his own attack points away from a monster I'll add this too the Shield and Sword magic card to swap our monster's attack and defense points, making your Sorcerer's attack 2800 and my Rocket Warrior's 1800, meaning when I'm done your Monster will have nothing but 300 attack points left...Now Rocket Warrior ATTACK!" Joey commanded his monster as it's rocket form went at the Spellcaster.

"Impressive Joey but my monster will still survive." Yugi told his friend, but his spirits didn't dampen.

"Not if I use this...go Graceful Dice!" Joey said activating the quick play spell from his hand.

"I knew if I played my Skull Dice your Magician would negate it so instead I'll increase my attack points even more. All I have to roll is a five or more and your monster is buh bye." Joey said smugly as a little angel came to the field and threw up a large blue dice into the air.

"Luck don't fail me now!" Once it landed it began to roll, while Yugi watched in surprise and anticipation just as it landed on a six.

"Alright! It's a six meaning my monster has six hundred more attack points, and with Attrition your monster will lose all it's attack points meaning it will be nothing but a sitting duck" Joey declared as Yugi smirked at Joey as he commanded his Rocket Warrior to attack. The creatures collided and smoke rose from the field and after a minute with Rocket Warrior back on Joey's field he saw Yugi's Sorcerer still stood tall but weakened.

"Wuh, but how? Your monster should have bit the dust!" Joey said surprised as Yugi chuckled. The crowd was surprised at this too, his magician should have been history.

"It's simple Joey, while you went and attacked I activated my trap card, Negate Attack which means that your monsters attack is negated and your battle phase is over and your monsters effect wears, and in addition your shield and sword cards effect will wear off when you end your turn which means my monsters attack points will return to normal."

Joey sighed softly, "Well then I'll play three cards face down and end my turn." He said as three facedowns appeared at Joey feet, and allowed Yugi to begin his turn as he drew.

"Don't be discouraged Joey you had an excellent strategy." Yugi complimented his best friend and looked at his hand.

"Now that it is my turn I'll reveal my trap card Eternal Soul, which means once per turn I can either special summon a Dark Magician from my Graveyard or add a Dark Magic Attack or Thousand Knives spell card to my hand, so I'll bring back my Magician back to the field."

 **[Time Skip towards end of the Duel, yea I know I'm lazy]**

The duel carried on with neither Duelist showing any sign of holding back as everyone's eyes were wide, hearts beating fast waiting for the end of the duel. The duel was so close now, it was Joey with 350 Life points and Yugi with 400 as Joey had his trusty Flame Swordsman on the field in attack mode, while Yugi had only one card in his hand and no monsters on the field.

"Alright, heart of the cards guide me…"

[Insert epic Heart of the Cards theme here]

"I draw!" Yugi looked at the card he drew and smirked.

"You put up an amazing fight my friend, but it ends here!" Joey went wide eyed.

"By banishing one light and dark monster from my graveyard I am allowed to special summon a monster that will end this duel!"

"So by removing my Kuriboh and Mystical Elf from play I special summon BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER ENVOY OF THE BEGINNING!"

Everyone gasped as out to the field came a gold and blue themed knight with a sword and shield with an almighty 3000 attack points.

"Aw man..." Joey said in shock and awe as his monster was struck down by the all powerful knight and lost all his life points.

"That's game Joey, you put up an amazing duel." He compliments his friend who smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks Yugi. Why am I not surprised you pulled that off." Joey said shaking his head as they shook hands. Everyone being satisfied with what they had just watched began walking away.

"That was so cool!" Ruby squealed as she ran up to them with her team right behind her. Ruby made all these gestures while babbling about the duel.

"Yeah that was awesome!~" Yang said in a sing song voice

"Agreed." Blake nodded with a smile.

"A truly amazing duel." Weiss agreed.

Yes indeed it was." Ozpin said as he and Goodwitch approached them with a smile as well. Yugi and Joey respectfully greeted the Headmaster as Yugi took his normal appearance.

"How do you do you two duel with such skill?" Ruby asked Yugi.

"Through the Bonds of Friendship, Practice, Belief in oneself, and through the Heart of the Cards." Yugi replied to her.

"Well it's amazing and I can't wait to see you out there against those Grimm." Ruby said as she bounced on her heels and was about to say something but a loud growl cut her off and everyone in the group looked right at Joey who chuckled nervously.

"Ehehehe, my bad but all that hard dueling made me hungry." Joey said sheepishly.

Ruby's stomach must have agreed because it joined in with it's own little growl and it made the red reaper blush to the point of it matching her cloak as the others laughed a little.

"Well then let's go to the cafeteria and get some food then guys." Ruby insisted, making everyone laugh and soon Joey and Ruby joined in as the group made their way to the cafeteria with Ozpin and Goodwitch watching them walk off.

"This will certainly make things more interesting." The headmaster said as he took a satisfying sip of coffee from the same mug he always drinks out of as the sun was making its way to setting.

Meanwhile in a unknown location a girl with green hair and crimson eyes along with a male with silvery-gray hair with gray eyes was talking to a woman with black hair and bright amber eyes.

"How interesting…maybe I should take a closer look at this…"

 **AN: Hello guys! Third chapter is done. Sorry in advance if this seems rushed, especially the dueling part, but this will be the last chapter for a couple weeks because I will be out of the city so I won't be able to post anything. I actually posted this chapter in advance before I left because I wanted to get one chapter in and also I will be starting school again when I get back. As always, hope you enjoyed and I will see you next update!**

 **~Johnny**


	7. Lame Authors Note

**Hey guys. Sorry for those expecting a chapter to be posted, this is just a note for update times. Since I am back in school there will often be long waits between chapters. Just a warning sometimes the time of updates will be all over the place. Since I'm actually a senior in high school this year I will be super busy with college applications and all that. Hope you understand and I will see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 4: Definitely a Tsundere

**Hello again to all who is reading this. Thanks again for understanding my current situation. I am really dedicated to this story so I busted out this chapter as soon as I could which came sooner than even I expected. New character being introduced somewhere in this chapter so be hype for that! As always, enjoy the chapter and leave a review if you can!**

It was the next day at Beacon for our two duelists. Since it was the last day before classes would start for them they decided to relax for today, maybe take a look around the city. Yugi was up and ready to go for the day and he had breakfast already. He had let Joey sleep for a little while more. He expected his friend to be awake by the time he got back but when he went back to the dorm he opened the door to see Joey still snoring in his bed. Sighing and shaking his head Yugi tried to wake him up but to no avail. Instead Yugi got a mischievous idea.

 _Joey's Dreamland_

Joey walked around the streets of Domino City wearing a pair of sunglasses and a very expensive looking coat while there were many reporters who were trying to interview him and fans (mostly girls) trying to get past the security to get to him.

"Mr. Wheeler, how does it feel to be one of the best duelists in the world?" A reporter asked him.

Pushing his sunglasses down he looked at the reporter, "It feels amazing" he said and flashed a smile which got all the girls to faint.

All Joey could hear were the fans chanting his name which was music to his ears. He was enjoying this but then spotted a ball of fur. Rubbing his eyes, he looked again and made sure what he saw was real. Indeed it was. All of a sudden the cheering fans were replaced with furballs he knew too well. The Kuriboh's started to slowly swarm him.

"Joey…" the Kuriboh's whispered to him. It continued until they got close to him.

"AH! WHADDYA WANT FROM ME!" Joey cried.

The Kuriboh's got closer and closer until...

" **WAKE UP!"**

 _Back to reality_

"AHHH! Please don't eat me!" Joey quickly sat up from his bed only to see the monster from his dreams.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed again throwing Kuriboh off his face only to see Yugi who was trying his hardest to not laugh at his friend.

"G-Good m-orning Joey." Yugi said trying to keep his composure. Joey was able to see through this and realized why he woke up like this.

"Yugi…"

"Y-yeah Joey?" Yugi answered nervously.

"I'll get you back for this…" Joey said.

"Y-Yeah." Yugi said sweating.

"Mind tellin me why ya woke me up like that?" Joey asked his friend putting on his coat.

"Well you were still asleep and we were gonna miss breakfast so yeah…" Yugi said as his friends eyes went wide.

"WHATTTT!" He screamed causing Yugi to be temporarily deaf.

"WHY DIDN'T YA SAY SO, COME ON!" He yelled grabbing Yugi's wrist and running down the hall dragging him along.

Joey had reached the cafeteria with a very dazed looking Yugi right next to him. Rushing to get his food Yugi sighed at his best friends actions with a smile on his face,

 _Somethings will never change…_ After getting his own breakfast Yugi sat next to his friend who was eating like he was in a race. Eating his own food Yugi took a look around the cafeteria trying to find team RWBY anywhere but they weren't there. He noticed that only a few students were there, but unlike them they were just sitting at the tables chatting with each other.

"Hey Yugi, ya alright there pal?" Joey asked noticing his friend thinking about something.

"O-Oh, It's nothing Joey, just couldn't find any of those girls we met the other day."

Taking a look Joey noticed there was no sign of the said team in the cafeteria. "Huh, your right pal, in fact where is everyone?" Joey asked while taking a bite of his breakfast.

Thinking, Yugi realized the most obvious answer.

"Considering it's Monday today, then that means they must be in class right now." Yugi said to Joey.

"Ah. That makes sense, but shouldn't we be in class then too?"

"No. I got a call from Professor Ozpin in the dorm while you were sleeping, he said that we don't start classes until tomorrow." Yugi said finishing his food.

"Well what do we do until then?" Joey asked.

"I guess we can go to the library and wait there." Yugi suggested.

"I dunno pal, sounds boring just sitting there for a couple hours doin nothin…"

Suddenly getting an idea Joey smirked praising himself for being the genius he is.

"I got an idea Yugi, how bout we...duel? Eh? Eh?"

"But Joey, dueling in the library seems like a bad idea…" Yugi sweat dropped at the thought of duel monsters making the school library going up in flames.

"I know what your thinkin, but we're not dueling with our duel disks." Joey said which confused Yugi.

"Then what will we duel with then?"

"We'll duel like the old times pal, the days before duel disks were even invented." Joey said.

"That's actually a good idea Joey. I got a mat in my bag so let's go to the library then."

"Hehehe, ready for a loss buddy, I'm going to redeem myself from yesterday!" Joey said posing dramatically. Lucky for him no one was in the hall at that moment so they didn't see the...interesting pose he made. Chuckling at his best friends enthusiasm he and Joey walked to the library.

 **[Scene Change to Professor Ports Class]**

Another day, another lecture to fall asleep in. That is if your in Professor Ports class. He was once again telling a story from his youth emphasizing on the word "manliness". It wouldn't sound so bad if the class wasn't over an hour. It may not seem like much, but it was like hell waiting for that bell to ring so class would be over. Currently we find the members of team RWBY doing the usual, Ruby sketching in her notebook, Weiss being the person she is taking notes not trying to be distracted while Blake had a textbook in front of her "reviewing," but in reality she was just reading another of her smut books occasionally writing some notes down while Yang was sleeping on her desk. Meanwhile their sister team JNPR was very much like them, even the model student Pyrrha was beginning to close her eyes while her partner was out cold. Nora was dreaming about pancakes again while Ren much like the amazoness tried keeping his eyes open.

 **[Fourth Wall Breaking, not really]**

 **(NOT related to the story, just a little comedy segment)**

( **Blake: They are NOT smut!)**

 **(Me: Gives a 'really' face)**

 **(Blake: *blushes* Can you stop breaking the fourth wall and write your stupid story already!)**

 **(Yang: *sighs* Just admit it already Blake…)**

 **(Weiss: For once I agree with her, it is completely normal for women our age to read those types of books once in a while.)**

 **(Yang: E.E)**

 **(Blake: O_o)**

 **(Me: …...Why am I even here….)**

 **(Ruby: Don't leave me in the dark, what's smut?)**

 **(Me: BACK TO THE STORY!)**

 **[End of Fourth Wall breaking segment]**

The class went on with the mustached professor telling his story of how manly he was taking on a horde of grimm all by himself with more than half the class snoozing. Before he could continue with the story of his manliness the bell rang which got everyone to sit up. They had survived another day in **THAT** class.

"Man I thought that class would never end." Yang said stretching her stiff limbs out.

"I know what you mean sis." Ruby said to her sister also stretching out.

Even Weiss silently agreed with the sisters, while Professor Port did have interesting stories to tell, they were often retold a lot. Since it was only a half day today the team decided to head to the dorm real quick to get in their regular attire.

After getting in their regular clothing the team looked around the school for their new friends. After walking in the library they found the two said duelists at a table sitting across from each other and they appeared to be dueling?

"Hey guys!" Ruby said walking over to the two boys.

Pausing their duel they turned and greeted the team with hello's of their own.

Looking down at the table Ruby noticed the familiar cards laid across the table.

"Ohhh, are you guys dueling again?" The silver eyes girl said with stars in her eyes.

"Dueling? Don't be silly sis, they don't have their disk thingy with them." Yang said.

"Actually, we are dueling." Yugi said which earned a I told you so from the young reaper.

"But I thought you needed your disks to duel." Yang said confused a bit.

"Yeah, but you can duel like this too, and besides, letting the duel monsters out here in the library could've been utter chaos…" Yugi said. Shaking the thought out of his mind Yugi focused back on the duel.

"Alright Joey, it's your move." Yugi said.

"Oh! Can I play for you pleasssssseee?" Ruby said giving her puppy dog look.

"Sure, why not?" Yugi said causing the girl to squeal happily.

"Since she's fillin in for Yugi, how bout one of you ladies take my place too." Joey asked the team.

"Oh! Oh! Can Weiss fill in?" Ruby asked.

"Absolutely not!" The heiress exclaimed. "I have better things to do then play a card game!"

"You played Remnant: The game." Blake deadpanned.

"That was only because you dolts forced me to play with you!" Weiss said her cheeks red.

"So your saying you'll play with me?" Ruby asked her eyes full of hope.

Looking at her big innocent eyes Weiss caved in and sat in the seat across from Ruby picking up Joey's hand.

"Yayyy! Ruby and Weiss, BFF'S playing duel monsters together!" Ruby exclaimed happily.

"Never call me that again." Weiss said with a glare but being used to it already Ruby just shrugged it aside. Meanwhile both Yang and Blake knew that the heiress didn't mind the younger girl calling her her BFF, in fact they found out from reading her diary which she didn't know they did…

Looking at her hand Weiss was confused by each card she had even after the little lesson Yugi/Pharaoh gave on duel monsters during the duel yesterday. She wasn't confused, she knew about the different card types but she was confused on how to use each card correctly. Noticing how confused Weiss looked Joey looked at her hand and explained what each card was and its effect. Yugi doing the same for Ruby while it was Weiss' turn. It was going to be a short learning experience because Yugi had 700 Life Points left while Joey had 400 left.

"Alright princess, (Hey!) first you draw a card since it's the start of your turn."

Following orders she drew a card from Joey's deck which, drew Graceful Dice. Weiss remembered this from the duel so she was aware of its effects. It called more on luck which was Joey's style of play. Other than that she had three other cards in her hand: Time Wizard, Pot of Greed (Hehehe), and Graceful Charity. Taking a look on the mat there was Flame Swordsman in attack mode while there was one card face down. Taking a look on Ruby's side there was a Gamma the Magnet Warrior in defense mode with two cards facedown. When she looked up she saw the smiling face of her partner looking back at her. For a moment she got lost in those silver eyes staring at her. Breaking out of it, she felt her cheeks go hot she quickly covered her face with her cards in hand hoping that the Bumblebee duo didn't notice her.

"Alright, you remember some of the cards at least, right?" Joey asked.

Weiss nodded.

"Alright then, I'll let you play a card on your own first without my help."

Looking over her hand again she activated Graceful Charity, so she drew three cards from her deck then carefully looked and discarded two cards to the graveyard. Looking she didn't notice she had drawn Red Eyes Black Dragon, one of Joey's signature monsters. She remembered that dragon from their first encounter in the forest and shuddered at the memory of how close she was to death possibly. Also for some reason Joey didn't use the dragon in his duel against Yugi, she wondered why. She also remembered that she needed to tribute two monsters but she didn't have that so she decided to activate Pot of Greed **(There ya go memers…)**. Drawing two more cards she picked up a normal monster and Monster Reborn. Realizing what she could do she activated the spell and brought back Baby Dragon in defense mode. Ruby looked confused why her partner did this, none of her monsters were strong enough to take down her Magnet Warrior but Yugi knew all too well what Weiss was planning and smirked.

"Trust me Ruby, I know exactly what I'm doing." Weiss said with a smirk.

"Watch, I sacrifice my two monsters on the field to tribute summon this! Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Ruby gasped as she saw a familiar dragon on the card. What was even more shocking to everyone is that the said dragon appeared...just a bit smaller **(Remember the first duel between Yami and Yami Bakura at duelist kingdom. About that size.)**

"Whoa! How did he even get here?!" Yang exclaimed.

"I'm not sure...but I have a theory." Everyone listened to Yugi.

"Since Joey shares a strong bond with Red Eyes it has the ability to appear in any form."

"So cool…" Ruby said staring in awe at the dragon. She saw the same Red Eyes staring at her like in the forest a couple days ago.

Meanwhile Joey beamed at the fact that everyone thought his monster was cool.

"Hope your ready to taste defeat Ruby Rose!" Weiss pointed a finger at her young leader. Weiss normally wouldn't get so excited and worked up over a card game but something about them brought this side of her out which all her team wanted to see more often.

Ruby gasped dramatically, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would and I will." Weiss laughed evilly, "Now my dragon, destroy Ruby's Magnet Warrior!"

Red Eyes launched his attack at the Magnet Warrior but Ruby was ready for this.

"Not so fast Weiss, I activate my trap card, Negate Attack! That means your attack is negated and your battle phase is over!" Ruby let out a yell of hurray as Weiss cursed under her breath and ended her turn. Now it was Ruby's turn.

"Alright Weiss, what do you say I finish this." Ruby said drawing a card.

"In your dreams Rose…"

"Ok then, I activate Ancient Rules! Now I can special summon a level 5 or above monster from my hand, yay!"

"What?! So not fair…" Weiss cried out.

Ruby just shrugged. "Well, it's the rules Weiss, so from my hand I special summon Dark Magician!" Yugi's ace monster appeared on the field, it turned to face Ruby and bowed before turning to prepare for battle.

"I'm not done yet!" Ruby shouted. Weiss' eye just twitched.

"I tribute my Magnet Warrior in order to summon this, Summoned Skull!" Out came a skull like creature with wings on its back.

"Looks like its game coming up Weiss." Ruby said happily.

"Go ahead then…" Weiss said in a low tone.

"Alright, Summoned Skull, attack Weiss' Red Eyes!" The skull creature harnessed lightning and shot it at the dragon.

"Hah! Fell right into it." Weiss said smirking.

"What do you mean?!" Ruby yelled.

"I activate my quick play spell Graceful Dice!" Ruby was aware of the card and realized Weiss forgot about her two facedown cards.

The dice rolled and landed on a 3 so Red Eyes attack would have increased to 2700 if Ruby didn't have a trick of her own.

"Sorry Weiss, you activated my trap, Magic Jammer!" Ruby said flipping her trap over.

"Now, uhhh, how does it work again?" She asked turning to Yugi. Yugi explained in a low voice that no one but Blake could hear.

"Ohhhhh, thanks! Anyways, by discarding one card from my hand I get to negate and destroy your spell!"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Weiss yelled angrily.

"Sorry Weiss, now that your monster is back to its original attack, Summoned Skull destroys it." Red eyes was destroyed as Weiss lost 100 Life Points.

"And now Dark Magician finishes this by attacking you directly!" The magician did just that as Weiss's points were dropped to zero.

"Thats game Weiss!" Ruby said smiling at her partner.

Weiss would have normally stormed off, but her leaders smile made a smile appear on her face that didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Alright ladies, that was a good duel even if it was only one turn." Joey said picking up his cards.

"Yeah, even if it was your first time, you both did pretty good, better than Joey." Yugi joked which got the blonde duelist to argue he wasn't that bad when he started.

"Sooooo" Yang started, "Not bad for a tsundere if I do say so myself."

It was dead silent for a brief moment until the group minus Weiss all burst into laughter. Weiss meanwhile sported a massive blush on her face.

"You oaf! I am not a tsundere!" Weiss yelled.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Professor! Did you see it too?" Goodwitch asked running in to Ozpin's office.

"Yes, I did see it Glynda." Ozpin answered taking a sip from his mug.

"Could it be another one from their world?" Goodwitch asked.

"Most likely, but who is it?" Ozpin asked as he watched the video that took place in the Emerald Forest not too long ago.

In the video a pack of grimm are seen surrounding to what looked like a man wearing a long sleeveless white coat with shoulder pads. He had a raised studded collar with black from his shirt coming out from under. He wore extra belts in pairs that are strapped to his upper arms and shins. Since the camera wasn't placed too far away they got a clear look at his face. He had brown hair with blue eyes. What surprised both professors is he was wearing a duel disk which confirmed he indeed was from Yugi and Joey's world. But who was he and what intentions does he have?

Grimm then came out and slowly started to approach the man who said something the camera couldn't pick up. Then out of nowhere came a dragon that was blue all over and also had blue eyes to go with it. The dragon opened its mouth and blasted every single grimm into nothing. The camera went out.

"W-What do we do now Ozpin?" Goodwitch asked nervously which was uncharacteristic of her.

"We investigate Glynda. Call the boys and team RWBY in, they will find him and we will find out what he plans to do."

"Yes sir." Goodwitch walked out to search for the group while Ozpin couldn't stop wondering about why the person showed up. Was he the one responsible for Yugi and Joey being transported here? Ozpin sighed as he took a long sip from his coffee.

 **In the Emerald Forest**

The mystery man made a tsk sound of how easily his beast took out those monsters. The monster had went back to the card he belonged in while he looked at the way out of the forest.

"You better have a good explanation for this Yugi…" He said as he walked towards the exit of the forest.

 **AN: Annnnd done! Earlier than I expected to get done, but like I said in the beginning I was super dedicated to this story even though I'm busy with school. One of the more longer chapters I've had to write. Didn't expect that new character to be added, did you? Hehehe. A lot of you probably already know who it is already. I was originally going to make this a chapter where Ruby and the others teach Yugi and Joey more about their world (Weapons, dust, etc.) but I decided to do that next chapter. Meeting with new character coming in the next chapter so be ready for that! As always thanks for reading and leave a review. See you next update which hopefully will be soon.**

 **~Blazing**


	9. Chapter 5: Introductions

**Hello to all you beautiful readers who have been keeping up. Before I get started this is completely unrelated to the story, it's more related to my life. I recently took a tour of UCLA and I loved it! Don't know if I'm planning to go there but definitely thinking about going to a UC school. If you're interested I'm thinking about majoring in mechanics so yeah. That's all for now, graduation class of 2019 here :D. Felt like sharing this with you all so back to the story for now.**

 **Now back to the story. Like I said, I would post the new chapter by the weekend and I have kept the promise. Sorta rushed to get this done. Kaiba will be in the story from now on. As always enjoy and leave a review.**

 _Last time Ruby and Weiss got to duel for the first time. It was a heated one turn duel but Ruby walked away with a victory. Weiss was confirmed as definitely a tsundere and her attempts at denying it confirmed it even more._

 _Meanwhile Ozpin and Goodwitch stumbled upon a video of a mystery man with a strong dragon by his side. Their suspicions of him being from Yugi and Joey's world were confirmed true after seeing he wore a duel disk. But they wonder who he is and what he is doing on Remnant. Will I ever answer these questions? Yeah, duh, I'm the author._

Our two duelist and team RWBY were walking the halls towards Ozpin's office talking about random things along the way, mainly about the duel Ruby and Weiss had a few minutes ago.

"Man my sis sure showed Ice Queen (Hey!) who's boss!" Yang exclaimed proudly looping an arm over her younger sister.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Said Ice Queen yelled angrily.

"You both did well, so no need to fight." Yugi said to the fuming Weiss.

"He's right, so I don't see why ya need to argue." Joey added.

"Don't worry about it." Ruby assured them. "It's normal for them to butt their heads, it's like one big happy family!"

Blake smiled at that and the group kept walking to the headmasters office. The arguing duo soon stopped after going at it for a while and Weiss brought up a question of why Ozpin wanted to see them in the first place.

"Maybe he found a way for you guys to get home!" Ruby said which got the two duelists hopes up a bit, but doubted it because they only arrived a few days ago, Ozpin couldn't have found a way that quick, did he? The group reached Ozpin's office where Professor Goodwitch was waiting outside for them. She looked...nervous? Goodwitch was never nervous, _**EVER**_. The group got bad vibes seeing the normally stoic professor nervous.

Stepping in the office they were met with the sight of Ozpin who looked like he was conflicted about something.

"Sir, they're here." The blonde professor announced.

"Yes, come in…" He said sounding as if he was tired.

The group stood there in awkward silence as Ozpin rubbed his temples and Goodwitch stare at the floor.

"You maybe wondering why I have called you here…" Ozpin started. "I am sending you all out on a very important mission, so listen closely."

The group wondered what the mission was and why it was so important.

"Not too long ago our cameras situated in Emerald Forest caught something unexpected." This got the group to be nervous a he continued to speak.

"Just watch the video for yourselves, it should explain everything you need to know."

Ozpin loaded the video on his scroll and it started with the grimm surrounding a mystery man. Yugi and Joey's eyes widened seeing the man. Next a huge dragon blasted the grimm to nothing and the video ended. Yugi and Joey turned to each other both realizing who they saw.

"Yugi, was that who I think it is?" Joey asked his friend.

"Yes it was Joey." Yugi replied.

"Wait, your saying that you guys know that dude?" Yang asked them which she got nods from both boys in return.

"Then that makes this a whole lot easier then since we have some information about him." Weiss said.

Ozpin just looked the same as ever but you could tell he was letting out a small smile of relief behind him drinking his coffee.

"Alright then, now do you mind telling us who he is then?" Ozpin asked. Both boys began to explain who he was.

"First off, his name is Kaiba. Seto Kaiba. Back in our world he owns this huge company called KaibaCorp." Yugi said.

"He's also a prick, showin off all that money…" Joey fumed.

"Oh, so he's like the Weiss of your world then." Yang said.

"HEY! I'm not like that anymore you oaf!"

Yugi continued to talk about Kaiba, "Kaiba, how do I put this…" Yugi tried to say it without trying to sound mean.

"He's selfish." Joey finished for him.

"I guess you can say that." Yugi said.

"He's one of the most selfish people I ever met. The first time we met he forced Yugi's grandpa to duel him for his most prized card. Unfortunately grandpa lost and Kaiba called saying how weak he was. When we got there we were able to get him to a hospital but Kaiba ripped his card right in front of him, the nerve…" Joey said.

"B-But why would he do that?" Ruby asked.

"Grandpa had a rare card and there were only three of them in the whole world. Turns out there were four and Kaiba had three of them. He didn't want anyone using the card against him, so he teared it in half." Yugi said. He got a feeling that everyone thought Kaiba was some heartless bastard now but he really has come a long way since that first encounter.

"So anyways," Joey continued, "Yugi here decided to take Kaiba on and of course kicked his butt!" Joey said fist pumping.

"Good to hear you kicked his ass." Yang said. Her eyes were flashing red a few times during the story, she really didn't like Kaiba. She felt guilty comparing Weiss to him. Weiss would never do those kinds of things.

"I promise Kaiba has gotten better over time." Yugi said to them.

"How can someone like that get better?" Blake asked her eyes narrowed. She just couldn't believe someone like Kaiba has gotten better.

"Well he wasn't always like that." Yugi said which got the cat faunus' brow to rise.

"Believe it or not Kaiba was once happy as a child that you couldn't recognize him." Yugi said.

"Kaiba was an orphan. I don't know all the details but he was orphaned before the age of ten (Don't know if this is true. Correct me if I'm wrong) with his little brother Mokuba."

"He has a brother?" Blake asked. If Kaiba had a brother, would he be just as cruel as him?

"Yeah, but unlike Kaiba Mokuba tends to be energetic and is often in a good mood." This got the group to smile a bit. Someone who is related to Kaiba can be nice? Who knew it was possible.

"He and Mokuba would wait days, weeks, months until someone would adopt them. They always remained hopeful that someone loving would come and adopt them. One day, a man by the name Gozaburo Kaiba, the original founder and CEO of KaibaCorp came to the orphanage to look for a child prodigy who would possibly take his place at the company if he retired. Seeing this as his chance Kaiba challenged Gozaburo to a chess match. And if he won he would adopt him and Mokuba." Yugi was about to continue when Weiss interrupted him.

"Sorry to interrupt but shouldn't we be looking for him?"

"Do not worry Miss Schnee, you have plenty of time." Ozpin stated in his calm voice. Weiss quieted down as Yugi continued.

"Where was I, oh yeah. Kaiba won the match and was officially named Seto Kaiba from that day on. Same for Mokuba. From day one Gozaburo put Kaiba through studies almost everyday until nightfall leaving him no time for breaks."

The group had a sudden 180 about their thoughts on Kaiba. Blake voiced everyone's thoughts.

"How can someone do that to a child?" Her voice full of disgust towards Gozaburo.

"Gozaburo didn't want someone weak running over his company so he pushed Kaiba to his limits." Yugi answered her.

"Kaiba wouldn't stand him any longer. He tried to take his stepfather's company but he didn't have enough shares to do it. But Mokuba had shares. It was small, but still enough for Kaiba to take over. From that day on Kaiba became the CEO of KaibaCorp. His stepfather is dead last time I heard." Yugi said finishing his story on Kaiba and Mokuba's past.

"Wow...so the reason he acts so cold is because of what his stepfather did?" Ruby asked. Yugi nodded his head.

Yugi looked over to his best friend who had been quiet the whole story, his face closed. Unlike Yugi, Joey never heard anything about Kaiba's past, but now he knew and almost felt sorry for him, **ALMOST** sorry.

"Wait, you said you were able to open his eyes after you dueled him?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, why?" Yugi asked.

"How did you do it though?"

"I dunno all the details, but all I heard was Yugi opened his mind after." Joey shrugged. In fact he wondered himself how he got Kaiba to open his eyes. He looked to his friend who looked down to his puzzle. Then it all clicked.

"The pharaoh did something, didn't he pal." Joey said to his friend. Yugi nodded yes confirming his friends theory.

"I didn't know what he did specifically, all he told me was that he extinguished the darkness that corrupted Kaiba's heart." Yugi said.

"Your friend there sure seems mysterious Mr. Muto." Ozpin said eyeing the puzzle around Yugi's neck.

"Yeah, there's a lot that I don't know about the pharaoh." Yugi said. _ **That maybe true Yugi, but I will learn more with your help.**_

"So what happens next?" Ruby asked.

"Huh?" Yugi asked confused.

"What happened next with Kaiba?" The girl asked clearly interested. The other occupants in the room were also equally interested in hearing what happened to the Blue Eyes duelist.

"Well the next time we saw him was at Duelist Kingdom."

"Duelist Kingdom?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Yeah, it was a huge competition where we duel others to have the chance to face Maximillion Pegasus." Knowing what they were gonna ask next Yugi beat them to it.

"Pegasus is the chairman of Industrial Illusions and is also the creator of Duel Monsters." Yugi said to them causing most eyes to widen.

"Yeah, Yugi here had a score to settle with him." Joey said.

"A score to settle?" Weiss asked.

"What did he do?" Ruby asked.

Yugi took a deep breath remembering what happened.

"He took my grandpa's soul." As Yugi finished the room was silent for a moment as Joey put a hand on his best friends shoulder knowing he would rather forget about that incident.

"How did he do it?" Ozpin asked the boy.

"Well, he owns a Millennium item, like me. It's called the Millenium Eye. He used the power of his item to trap my grandpa's soul."

"But why would he take his soul in the first place?" Yang asked.

"It was after I first beat Kaiba in a duel, Pegasus heard about it and was interested so he decided to test my skills in a duel. I lost and in return he took my grandpa's soul."

Yugi said grimacing.

"That wasn't even the end of it." Yugi said.

"He also took Kaiba's soul and Mokuba's too." Joey finished.

"What?!" Nearly everyone screamed.

"Yeah, Pegasus ordered his goons to kidnap Mokuba and he took his soul to make Kaiba come after him." Joey said.

"Kaiba challenged him and lost, also getting his soul taken."

"B-But you were able to beat him right?" Ruby asked leaning into her sister.

"Yeah, I was able to beat him and freed everyone, grandpa, Mokuba, and Kaiba."

"Ahem pal, I think you forgot something." Joey said crossing his arms.

Yugi looked confused for a moment, what was Joey talking about. He thought about it for a minute and suddenly remembered.

"Oops, sorry Joey, kinda slipped out of my mind." Yugi gave a sheepish smile.

"Don't sweat it pal." Joey said.

"Uh, what do you guys mean?" Yang asked.

"Ya see, since Duelist Kingdom was tournament based, me and Yugi met in the finals against each other. He won even though I gave him everything I had." Joey ruffled his friends hair a bit.

"Wow, that was quite the story you two." Weiss said.

"Indeed it was" Ozpin started, "But now that's over I believe you have a search mission to go on."

"Right, we'll be back!" Ruby gave a little salute and went out the door with Weiss behind her yelling something that was inaudible, but the word 'dolt' can be clearly heard. Yang and Blake followed behind while Yugi and Joey walked out closing the door behind them.

 **[Location: Emerald Forest]**

After getting dropped off at the forest the group opted to stay together to search for Kaiba.

"Soooo, anything else we need to know about this guy?" Yang asked.

"Uhhh! I swear Yang if you ask if he already has someone…" Weiss said.

"Aw come on, can't be curious?" Yang whined.

"We are on a mission so stay focused you brute!"

Normally it was more of a playful thing for the two to get at each other's throats but Weiss sounded more venomous when she said that which didn't go unnoticed by her teammates.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked. They had all stopped walking.

"What is it Ruby?" Weiss asked her voice harsh.

"Is something wrong, you can tell us." Ruby said to her partner. Weiss sighed as she turned to face her team who gave worrying looks.

"Is this about what I said earlier?" Yang asked her. Weiss remained silent.

"About how I compared you to him?" Weiss looked Yang in the eye with fury written all over her answering the blonde's question. Getting her answer from the heiress Yang waited for the outburst to come, but it never did. Yang looked to Weiss who was facing away from her team. She said something that no one could hear, so she faced them and asked again.

"Do you all think I'm some heartless, cruel person?" She said her voice sounding like it was about to crack.

"Of course not Weiss!" Ruby said rushing to put both hand on her partners shoulders.

"I don't know why you think we would think so low of you." Yang said putting her hand on the girls back.

"I'll admit, at first I wasn't so thrilled about being on the same team as you," Blake said looking at the heiress with amber eyes, "But now I could see the real you, someone I can trust with my life." Blake put her arms around the two sisters while Weiss was in the middle of the little hug.

"Thank you all…" Weiss said a tear rolling down her cheek.

After a moment the four girls broke apart, Weiss rubbing her eyes.

"Again, thank you all, you truly are the best teammates I can have." Weiss smiled at them.

"No problem Weiss, we wouldn't have it any other way." Blake said.

Joey coughed to get their attention. He and Yugi had stood there awkwardly during that little episode, not saying anything in order to not ruin the touching moment they were having.

"I hate to ruin this touching moment ladies, but we have a job to do."

"He's right." Weiss said, "Let's continue our search."

Yugi and Joey were in the front leading the group with Yang and Blake behind them. Weiss was about to catch up when Ruby pulled her arm.

"Ruby? Is something wrong?" Weiss asked her partner.

"Nothing's wrong Weiss, I just wanted to make sure your okay after that." The young leader said.

"Dolt." Weiss said, but with much less malice than usual.

"Of course I'm fine, but why are you asking?" Weiss asked.

"W-Well, it's just that I feel like I'm breaking my promise to you, being a good leader when I can't even find out when my partner is in some kind of pain."

"Ruby, your not a bad leader, in fact, your a great leader." Weiss said.

"Thanks Weiss…" Ruby said.

"No problem you dolt." Weiss said lightly flicking the younger girls forehead which in return got the cloaked girl to blush.

"Come on, let's catch up with the others."

Ruby and Weiss had caught up with the others, thankfully they hadn't noticed they lagged behind a bit.

"How much longer do we have to look?" Yang said her voice whiny.

"It's only been thirty minutes since we got here Yang." Blake deadpanned.

"Well tell that to my aching feet."

"Whoa, hold on." Joey stopped the group as they came across what could only be described as a disaster. They were looking at a path that looked like it was blasted through with trees burned to a crisp.

"I think we're close." Yang said as they followed the trail of destruction.

 **[Meanwhile in the city of Vale]**

Seto Kaiba scowled as he was in an unfamiliar city. The people were weird, people with animal appendages? Yeah. _Tsk, where the hell are you Yugi. I need a very good explanation before I lose my shit…_ Kaiba kept on walking deep in thought that he failed to recognize that he accidently bumped into someone. "My apologies, I was-" The voice stopped mid sentence, Kaiba looked to see he had bumped into a woman with glasses and striking green eyes with blonde hair that went into a bun. She wore a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears a purple cape while she had what looked like a riding crop at her side.

"It's you…" She said quietly, but loud enough for Kaiba to hear.

"Excuse me?" Kaiba asked a bit harsh.

"I'm gonna need you to come with me." She said in a tone that had no room for arguments.

"And why should I do that?" Kaiba asked crossing his arms.

"Because Mister _**Kaiba,**_ I believe you would like to know how to get home." Kaiba froze as she said his name, how did she even know him? Reluctantly, he agreed to go with her. Glynda got her scroll and contacted Ozpin.

" _Yes Glynda?" Ozpin's voice said from the scroll._

"I have found him." It was quiet on Ozpin's side for a moment before he answered back,

" _That's good to hear, bring him over, I'll call the mission off."_

"Yes sir." With that she hung up and walked on the bull head with Kaiba behind her.

Meanwhile back at Beacon Ozpin had contacted Ruby telling her to come back since he cancelled the mission. After a few minutes of waiting there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said anticipating who it was.

In came Glynda and behind her the man they had been looking for.

"Seto Kaiba." Ozpin greeted the Blue Eyes duelist.

"I'm sure you have many questions, but first-" The headmaster was cut off by Kaiba.

"My question first." Kaiba said glaring at the headmaster.

"Very well then." Ozpin said unfazed by his glare.

"First off, how do you even know my name?"

"It wasn't me Mister Kaiba, your companions told me." Ozpin said.

"What do you mean by companions?" Kaiba asked narrowing his eyes.

"I refer to Mister Muto and Mister Wheeler." Kaiba remained passive. He had a feeling that Yugi was involved but didn't expect that dog Wheeler to be here also.

"How do you know them then."

"We simply found them in the forest and allowed them to come to the school."

"This is a school?" Kaiba asked the headmaster.

"Yes, one of the most prestigious academies here in Vale where future hunters and huntresses go to learn about grimm."

"I'm not even gonna bother asking what they are." Kaiba said.

"Yes, I believe your companions can explain to you more about this world."

There was a knock at the door.

"Perfect timing." Ozpin said. Goodwitch opened the door to reveal team RWBY plus Yugi and Joey standing there looking at Kaiba.

Kaiba took notice of Yugi and Kaiba then focused his attention to the four girls.

One girl was a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that goes to dark red at the tips. She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. To finish her outfit she wears a red hooded cloak. She clearly looked to be the youngest of the four and her silver eyes shined with innocence.

The next girl had pale skin with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is a crest of some kind but Kaiba didn't recognize it from anywhere. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. He took note of how there was a rapier resting on her waist.

The third girl was likely the most mysterious one of the group based on her looks. She is a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long, black hair. Her amber eyes reminded Kaiba those of a cat. A ribbon is tied on her, a large bow on the top of her head. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

"So this is him?" The blonde girl asked breaking the silence.

She is a fair-skinned young girl with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wears a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A purplish-gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

Judging by the way she was looking at him, Kaiba assumed that she had heard less than pleasant things about them thanks to some certain duelists from his world.

Sensing the tension in the room rise Yugi was quick to defuse the situation.

"So Kaiba, you got sucked here too?" Yugi asked his rival.

"Apparently so" he said in a monotone voice, "And it looks like the dog got here too." He said directing that last comment at Joey with a little smirk as he watched the blonde duelist fume over it.

"Ahem" Ozpin coughed getting their attention, "I believe you all should take Mister Kaiba here to his dorm."

Without saying another word the group of seven walked out the office.

"Things just got more interesting…" Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee.

"So, uh, I don't think we've been properly introduced." Ruby said to Kaiba as they were walking towards the dorms. Kaiba just looked at the girl who was nervous, Kaiba didn't know why, but she reminded him of Mokuba in a way.

"My names Ruby Rose, nice to meet you!"

Weiss was next, "Weiss Schnee, a pleasure."

"Blake Belladonna." Blake said in her monotone voice.

"Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister at your service." She gave a little salute at the end.

"No need for introductions if you already know me then." Kaiba said. He took a look at the girls once again, his eyes focusing on Blake as amber met blue. His eyes went to her bow as he watched it twitch. Not wanting this matter to go away he asked her what the deal was with that bow twitching.

"Don't think I didn't see that bow twitch, now show me what you are really hiding under there." He said narrowing his eyes at the faunus girl.

"Hey! What makes you think you have a right to ask her a personal-" Weiss was cut off by Blake.

"It's fine Weiss." She said removing her bow to reveal a pair of velvet cat ears. Expecting Kaiba to make a comment about how much of a freak she was she and her team were surprised at his next words.

"Why am I not surprised…" Seeing the surprise on their faces Kaiba kept talking,

"I mean, it was obvious, the golden cat eyes, how your bow resembles cat ears, I can keep going."

"So you don't have a problem with them?" Blake asked putting her bow back on.

"Why would I?"

Deciding not to question anymore, they reached the dorm where Kaiba would be sharing with Yugi and Joey. It was still early, being only two in the afternoon so they went to the library.

Upon reaching the library Kaiba noticed Ruby looking like she wanted to ask him something but didn't say anything, likely due to his intimidating look.

"Got something to say Red." He asked the girl.

She lightly squealed in response.

"O-Oh, I'm just wondering if I can see your dragon please?" She asked timidly as they took a seat on one of the tables. Not saying anything he just took out his ace monster carefully handing it the girl whose hands were shaking as she took the card. Flipping it over she saw one of the most majestic (In her opinion) dragons she had ever seen. It was a blue dragon with blue eyes.

"S-So cool." She said in awe of the card.

"What ya got there sis." Yang asked her sister.

She placed the card down as the girls of team RWBY huddled around her to get a view. There were like their leader as they stared at the card.

"Impressive, isn't it." Kaiba said smirking.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon." Weiss read the name.

"What's wrong Rubes, drooling over a new sweetheart?" Yang teased her sister which got her to gasp.

"No! Nothing can ever replace Crescent Rose!" Ruby yelled at her sister.

"Crescent Rose?" Kaiba rose a brow. The group collectively turned to him .

"Oh yeah, he doesn't know about the weapons or dust we have in this world." Yang said.

"Follow us" Weiss said, class is in session.

 **Hey! I really got nothing much to say. One of the longest chapters I've had to write ever. Hope you enjoyed and I will see you next update! Reviews are appreciated.**


	10. Authors Note: Please Read!

**Sorry again. Not an update. Just a message to anyone who is willing to lend me a hand. So here's the deal, I have the chapter written to a point where a dueling scene will begin, but I can't write a duel scene without me skipping to the end of it. So please, if anyone is willing to write a** **FULL** **duel scene for me, PM me ASAP and I will tell you the details so you can write it out and I will try and get that incorporated into the chapter so I can post the new chapter ASAP. If no one decides to help, I will just try to wing it myself. Sorry for the inconvenience but I'm starting to have trouble keeping up with the updates and school life at the same time. Thanks for understanding and I hope to see someone who is willing to step up.**

 **~Blazing**


	11. Chapter 6: History Lesson

**Oi. What's up everyone! A lot going on right now, but I managed to finish writing this chapter. Sorry if it took longer than expected to get posted. This is going to be an interesting chapter because I'm going to have Yugi and Kaiba duel! Get hype! With nothing else, all I have to say is enjoy the chapter.**

 _Last time team RWBY learned more about Kaiba from Yugi and Joey. They were sent on a search mission for the Blue Eyes duelist but were called back due to Professor Goodwitch running into Kaiba. They head back and meet the man in person. Some interesting introductions were made._

 _Now with everyone introduced, they take the group so they can teach them more about the world of Remnant._

The three duelists were seated in the front of an empty classroom while team RWBY was up at the front ready to teach them.

"Alright boys, class is in session!" Yang said to them.

"Why are we here again?" Kaiba said his voice sounding bored, his usual face void of emotion.

"Your here so we can teach you more about our world. And if your bored then go ahead and leave." Weiss said which got the Blue Eyes duelist to glare at her which she returned. The two broke it off as Weiss huffed.

"Men." She grumbled.

"Ahem! If you two are done bickering like a married couple how about we get started." Yang said smirking as she saw the heiress face flush red.

"You oaf!" Weiss shouted. She looked at the boys and saw Yugi and Joey sweatdrop while Kaiba had a noticeable smirk on his face. Regaining her composure, she let her partner start things off.

"Alright, first thing is basic. The world that we live in is Remnant. There are four kingdoms, Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo, and Vale. We currently are in the kingdom of Vale."

"Are you all from Vale?" Joey asked.

"No, some of us were born in other kingdoms, like Weiss here was born in Atlas." Ruby said answering the blonde duelist question.

"Alright, now with that out of the way the next thing we're talking about isssss, dust." As the young leader said this there was a snort from Kaiba.

"Dust? I'd rather be taking lame business calls than learn about useless material."

"She doesn't mean that kind of dust you dunce! She's referring to this!" Weiss said pulling out a bottle of fire dust. The two glared at each other again, the others taking notice and sweatdrop at it.

"So what does this dust do exactly?" Yugi asked trying to break the awkward tension, interested by the dust Weiss was holding.

"Well, the main purpose of dust is to power up our weapons." Ruby said getting excited when saying the last word.

"Weapons?" Kaiba wondered aloud.

"Yea! Let's show em guys." Yang said as Ember Celica popped up on her wrists while Blake drew out Gambol Shroud from its sheath and Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster from her waist. Kaiba could only stare, his facial expression the same, but eyes slightly widening. He was a bit impressed. Yugi and Joey were already familiar with all their weapons, so they were used to it already.

"Impressive, aren't they?" Yang said posing which in return got her a smack in the head from her sister.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Ruby exclaimed as she brought out her sweetheart Crescent Rose. It unfolded into scythe form and now Kaiba can say he was actually impressed. The girl was carrying a weapon that was taller than her and was wielding it with ease.

"Even I gotta admit that's impressive." Kaiba said to the scythe wielder which got a huge grin.

"Enjoy it while it last, compliments are really rare from him." Joey said pointing his thumb to Kaiba which got a glare.

"So, you guys wanna learn more about our weapons?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, why not?" Yugi answered for all of them.

Yang went first, "Alright boys, meet Ember Celica. This baby can hold up to 12 shells and can pack a mean punch." Yang said as she fired a round.

"So they are basically like having shotguns on your wrists." Kaiba said.

"Yep, if you wanna put it like that."

"Huh, neat." Joey said, imagining what it would be like to have a weapon like that.

Now it was Blakes turn as she held out Gambol Shroud. Upon closer look Kaiba noticed that it was a katana of some kind.

"Gambol Shroud is a katana if you haven't noticed. But it's not only that." Blake transformed her weapon into a gun. "It can be also used as a long range weapon, basically it's a gun." She finished.

"But that's not all."

"There's more to it?" Yugi asked clearly intrigued by the weapons.

"Yeah, you see this ribbon on my arm, I tied it around Gambol Shroud's trigger. When it is in pistol form I can freely swing it around. It's a grappling hook for simpler terms."

"Not bad, multiple uses for a weapon." Kaiba said nodding his head slightly studying the weapon. Blake put her weapon back in its sheath. Weiss went next.

"I present to you, my weapon, Myrtenaster. It's your standard rapier. These here," she said pointing to what looked like chambers in, "hold dust." I can use them at long range and each compartment holds a different type of dust. Any questions?" Weiss said finishing her little lesson on her weapon.

"So it's a revolver mixed with a rapier?" Yugi asked.

"Exactly." Weiss replied.

"Seems strange to me, but you sure showed me you can make it work." Joey said giving a thumbs up to the girl.

"Why thank you." Weiss said bowing a little. Kaiba snorted at the little exchange.

"Would you look at that, the dog has a thing for the princess." Kaiba said with a shit eating grin that got both said people to turn red.

"Why don't ya say that to my face rich boy!" Joey yelled.

"Uh, Joey, he kinda already is…" Yugi said sweat dropping.

"Ah whatever." Joey said crossing his arms turning his attention back to the front of the room where Ruby had taken the stage, giggling at the exchange between everyone a few seconds ago.

"Now with that out of the way, it's time for the grand finale! I present to you, my sweetheart, Crescent Rose!" She said twirling her scythe around in a flashy matter.

"Show off…" Yang mumbled under her breath.

"My sweetheart here is if you haven't noticed, a scythe. But it's not only that, it's also a high impact sniper rifle." The young reaper said.

"A what now?" Joey asked confused.

"It's also a gun." Ruby plus WBY members said at the same time getting an 'Oh' from Joey.

"Well, I believe that ends the weapons and dust part of our little lesson, now for the last thing to clear things up, faunus." Yang said.

"Faunus?" The three asked unfamiliar with the term.

"They are people who are born with animal appendages." Blake said removing her bow once again for the boys. "Like me for example, I'm obviously a cat."

"So that's why I saw so many of them earlier…" Kaiba said aloud.

"Also, faunus also tend to keep some of their animal counterparts habits." Weiss added.

"Yea, Blakey here loves her fish, don't ya kitty." the blonde said lightly elbowing her partner which got her to blush.

"S-shut up Yang…"

"Whatever you say kitty." Yang gave a wink.

"Oh, so your afraid of dogs also?" Yugi asked. Before Blake could answer with a hard no Yang beat her to it.

"Yes, she is afraid of dogs, as expected, they are mortal enemies." Yang said sticking her tongue out at the cat faunus.

"Oh, is she?" Kaiba asked. Yugi already knew what was coming and just sighed, he thought Kaiba was supposed to be the mature one…

"Then you better run, because I see a big dog right here." He said pointing at Joey.

"Hey! How many times do I have to tell ya that I AM NOT A DOG!"

"Alright, why don't you guys settle this later. Jeez." Yang said.

Joey calmed down as the team continued their little lesson.

"Where were we...oh yeah! Faunus and humans live together, but the problem is humans looking down on the faunus." Ruby said. Blake looked down knowing all too well how it felt.

"They sometimes treat us like we are animals, so there's a reason for us to take a stand." Blake said with venom.

"But why would they do that?" Yugi asked. "I mean you are all practically the same, except for the animal part of course, so why can't you all get along?"

"I wish I can tell you, but I'm not sure about that." Blake said feeling dejected all of a sudden.

"How has it affected you then." Kaiba said. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he wanted the humans and faunus of this world to live as equals. Joey had his hands clenched into fists the whole time, if it were up to him, he would let Red Eyes loose on those racist to show them how he felt about this whole ordeal.

Blake had a hard time whether or not she could tell them. Her teammates knew already what she had to go through. Yang put a hand on her shoulder.

"You know you don't have to bring those memories back up, but it's your choice." The blonde said to her partner. Blake gave a reassuring smile telling Yang it was ok. Blake began.

"I was born and raised on the island of Menagerie. It was a peaceful place. Both humans and faunus lived there, but the difference is that they live without the racism from humans. But when the humans started to treat us like animals I decided I wanted to stand up. I joined the White Fang."

"The White Fang?" Joey asked.

Blake nodded her head, "They were an organization made in order to let people know that we are people too, not animals. We were peaceful at first, under the former leaders rule, who happens to be my father."

"You said 'were', what happened to that?" Yugi asked.

"My father stepped down, and when he did...things went downhill from there. There was one person who made a big impact on how the Fang does things now, his name, was Adam Taurus." The three duelists noticed she was uncomfortable when she said that name, so they decided to not question it, yes, even Kaiba didn't.

"The way he ran things, were more violent, he wanted to use that form to get the message through to humans. It only ended up with humans labeling all faunus as terrorists." Blake said.

"Damn, when I see that guy I'll show em a thing or two." Joey said punching his palm with his fist.

"Trust me, your not the only one…" Yang said.

"When I began to see that Adam was willing to take innocent lives in order to get what he wanted, I left the White Fang, ran away from him."

The duelists were glad (Even Kaiba) that Blake was able to see what Adam was doing was wrong before it was too late.

"I came to Beacon after hoping for a new beginning, and I'm proud to admit that I found my new home right here." Blake looked to her teammates smiling, she admitted that she didn't trust any of them at first, especially Weiss with her being a Schnee, but now she can trust them with her life. Ruby being the emotional baby she is, called for a group hug. She pulled everyone in and they all shared a laugh.

Yugi smiled fondly at the site while Joey grinned. Kaiba, well, he was Kaiba, except that there was a small smile, not one of his cocky smiles, but a genuine smile on his face.

After a moment the four girls broke apart, Blake drying her eyes. She was really thankful she was on a team with people who cared about her. They were like her second family. Speaking of family, she was thinking about returning home to see her parents. But that would come for a later time.

"All right, enough of the sentimental moments already, it's makin me feel all weird." Joey said trying not to cry.

"What's wrong Wheeler, gonna cry?" Kaiba said teasingly.

"Grrr! That's it, you and me duel right here, right now!" Joey said activating his duel disk.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, I want a real challenge against someone, not some fourth grade duelist." Kaiba said.

"Why you!" Before Joey could rush Kaiba, Yugi being the person he was stopped his friend trying to calm him down.

"That was the last straw Yugi, now let me at him so we can settle this!" Joey said.

Team RWBY watched, some with interest and some with concern that something ugly was going to go down.

"I heard you lost a duel to Yugi, so why don't you sit down and watch how a real duelist plays." Kaiba said. This got the team's attention. Kaiba was Yugi's rival and was considered to be the best duelist only behind Yugi. A duel between them? They had to see this.

"Oh! Can you please duel! It would be so awesome! Two rivals, battling it out to see who's the best!" Ruby said jumping excitedly.

"Sure, I'm good with it, how about you Kaiba?" Yugi asked his rival.

"I'm always up if it means me beating you." Kaiba said. Joey reluctantly agreed wishing that he could have taken Kaiba on. He went to stand with RWBY as the young leader patted his shoulder.

Yugi transformed into the Pharaoh. The two took a few steps back from each other and activated their duel disks.

"OhmygoshthisisreallyhappeningImsoexcited!" Ruby spoke so fast that he got a questioning look from Kaiba.

"Don't question it, at this point even I don't know the answer, and I'm her sister…" Yang said.

"Alright then, ready Kaiba, cause it's time to duel!"

 **(This duel scene was written by** **MaxGundam1998** **. All credit for the duel goes to him. All I did was add some commentary. Amazing guy. Definitely go check him out. He writes stories also and they are awesome!)**

Yugi and Kaiba stood face to face, staring at each other as the tension rose in the area. They then activated their duelists and began.

"Let's duel!"

 **Turn 1: Yugi**

 **Yugi: 4000LP vs. Kaiba: 4000LP**

 **Yugi Hand: 5+1 vs Kaiba Hand: 5**

Yugi went first and drew his card. "I'll go first. I shall summon my Skill Dark Magician to the field in attack mode!" he declared, playing his card on his disk.

 _Skilled Dark Magician_

 _[LV: 4] [Attribute: Light]_

 _[Spellcaster/Effect]_

 _[ATK: 1900] [DEF: 1700]_

On the field, a magician wearing dark blue or purple robes appeared on the field, with the upper part of his face concealed with his rectangular hood. He also appeared to wear armor, with three magic spheres, with a triangle design on the inside. He also wielded a magical rod for his weapon.

"Next I shall activate the spell card, Graceful Charity. I'm now allow to draw three extra cards from my deck, just as long as I discard two. Since a Spell Card was activated, my Magician shall receive one Spell Counter. I shall end my turn, by playing one card face-down. It's your move, Kaiba. So, do your worst." Yugi said. While he did, one of the spheres on Skilled Dark Magician's robe lit up.

 _Graceful Charity_

 _[Spell: Normal]_

 _Skilled Dark Magician Spell Counters: 1_

 **Turn 2: Kaiba**

 **Yugi: 4000LP vs Kaiba: 4000LP**

 **Yugi Hand: 4 vs Kaiba Hand: 5+1**

"No need to tell me that, Yugi. I intended to do so from the start! To demonstrate, I summon Lord of D. from my hand in defense mode!" Kaiba said, playing his monster.

 **(Note: This uses anime rules of the first season on Yu-Gi-Oh. So, playing monsters in face-up defense position for your normal summon is considered legal.)**

 _Lord of D._

 _[LV: 4] [Attribute: Dark]_

 _[Spellcaster/Effect]_

 _[ATK: 1200] [DEF: 1100]_

On the field, a wizard appeared on the field and took on a defensive position. He had light tan skin and wore a blue cloak as well as blue clothing on his body. However, was unique about him was that we were also wearing dragon bones on his body as armor. His shoulders were dragon claws, and his armor leggings were dragon leg bones. His helmet also resembled that of a dragon.

"Lord of D.!? Then that can only mean one thing." Yugi said, realizing what Kaiba was up to.

"From the look on your face Yugi, I can tell you're getting nervous. Then again, I don't blame you. I now activate the Spell Card, The Flute of Summoning Dragon! Since Lord of D. is on my field, I can now summon two Dragon-type monsters from hand, directly to the field! Prepare yourself, Yugi, because I'm not summoning one, but two Blue-Eyes White Dragons in attack mode!" Kaiba declared

 _The Flute of Summoning Dragon_

 _[Spell: Normal]_

 _Blue-Eyes White Dragon (1)_

 _[LV: 8] [Attribute: Light]_

 _[Dragon]_

 _[ATK: 3000] [DEF: 2500]_

 _Blue-Eyes White Dragon (2)_

 _[LV: 8] [Attribute: Light]_

 _[Dragon]_

 _[ATK: 3000] [DEF: 2500]_

A golden flute then appeared in Lord of D.'s hand, as he then began playing the melody that allured dragons. A bright light then appeared on Kaiba's field, as two of his signature dragons appeared on the field. The two Blue-Eyes let out their roars, shaking the entire field, signifying their might.

Team RWBY on the sidelines just stared in awe at the magnificent dragon on the field.

"Impressive. However, since you activated a Spell Card, my Skilled Dark Magician gain one Magic Counter." Yugi said, as another sphere lite up on his robe.

 _Skilled Dark Magician Spell Counter: 2_

"Too bad you aren't going to get the chance to use it. Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Attack his Skilled Dark Magician! Burst Stream of Destruction!" Kaiba yelled. The first Blue-Eyes reared its head back, and then let out a blinding breath attack of pure energy. However, the attack did not reach the Magician but instead came in contact with an electrical barrier. Kaiba only squinted his eyes at what just happened.

"Sorry to disappoint, one of the cards I discarded previously was my Electromagnetic Turtle. By banishing this card from my graveyard, it's electromagnetic field prevents any further attacks on your turn.

 _Electromagnetic Turtle_

 _[LV: 4] [Attribute: Light]_

 _[Machine/Effect]_

 _[ATK: 0] [DEF: 1800]_

Kaiba only let out a cocky smirk. "To be honest, I'm not disappointed at all. In fact, I suspected that you would do something like that. Although I should be glad. I would rather take my time to defeat you. It would make savoring the moment all the better. I now end my turn with one card face-down." Kaiba said, ending his turn.

 **Turn 3: Yugi**

 **Yugi: 4000LP vs Kaiba: 4000LP**

 **Yugi Hand: 4+1 vs Kaiba Hand: 1**

"Here I go!. Yugi said as he drew his card. "For my next move, I shall summon my Skilled White Magician to the field in Attack Mode!" Yugi declared

 _Skilled White Magician_

 _[LV: 4] [Attribute: Light]_

 _[Spellcaster/Effect]_

 _[ATK: 1700] [DEF: 1900]_

On the field, a Magician similar to the Skilled Dark Magician appeared as well on the field, but the differences were that his hood was an actual hood, and had reinforced armor plating.

"Oh! Another magician!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Looking at those two reminds me of a certain black and white duo…" Yang said. Said duo had tints of pink on their cheeks as they slugged the blonde brawler.

"Next I play the Spell Card, Card Destruction! Now both players must discard their entire hand, and re-draw the same amount." Yugi said. In doing so, Yugi discarded his three remaining hand cards, while Kaiba only discarded one, and both redrew the same amount. "In addition, both my Skilled Magicians gain a Spell Counter." He said.

 _Skilled Dark Magician Spell Counters: 3_

 _Skilled White Magician Spell Counters: 1_

"Now that my Skilled Dark Magician has a total of three Spell Counters, his true powers can be unleashed! I release him, in order to summon my most trusted monster! Come forth! Dark Magician!" Yugi yelled.

 _Dark Magician_

 _[LV: 7] [Attribute: Dark]_

 _[Spellcaster]_

 _[ATK: 2500] [DEF: 2100]_

Skilled Dark Magician then vanished from the field, while his Spell counters remained, and emitted a bright light of magic. From the light, the purple-clad Magician then appeared on the field in attack mode. He twirled his magic staff in the air and posed in the air before landing on the ground.

"He brought out his trusted monster this early?" Weiss questioned why Yugi would bring out one of his ace monsters this early in the duel.

"Maybe he has a plan?" Ruby said unsure.

"We'll just have to wait and see then." Blake responded.

"Next I play the Spell Card Mage Power! Now for every spell and trap card on my side of the field, Dark Magician shall become stronger!" Yugi said. Also, the Skilled White Magician gained another Spell counter. Mage Power showed several mages praying to an altar. The Dark Magician then gained strength from the magic energy from Yugi's spells and traps. Just two of them.

 _Skilled White Magician Spell Counter: 2_

 _Mage Power_

 _[Spell: Equip]_

 _Dark Magician: 2500ATK + 500ATK + 500ATK = 3500ATK_

"Whoa! That things unstoppable now!" Yang said impressed with the magicians strength.

"Now, I shall reveal my face-down! Go, Pitch-Black Power Stone! This trap card starts off with three Spell Counters, and once per turn, I can transfer one Spell Counter from this card to another card. I shall transfer a Spell Counter to my Skilled White Magician!" Yugi declared.

 _Skilled White Magician Spell Counter: 3_

 _Pitch-Black Power Stone_

 _[Trap: Continuous]_

 _Pitch-Black Power Stone Spell Counter: 3 – 1 = 2_

"As the same as before, my Skilled White Magician now has three Spell counters, meaning I can now sacrifice him to summon another powerful monster. I release my Skilled White Magician, in order to summon my Buster Blader!" Yugi said, holding out his right arm forward.

 _Buster Blader_

 _[LV: 7] [Attribute: Earth]_

 _[Warrior/Effect]_

 _[ATK: 2600] [DEF: 2300]_

Just like his Dark counterpart, the White Magician disappeared leaving behind three glowing Spell Counters. The counters then generated a bright light, and instead of a Magician, a Mighty warrior arose. Buster Blader was a dark purple clad warrior, with yellow accents on his armor. His helmet also had red eyes, and thunder like bolt designs sticking out from the sides and a green gem on the forehead. His main weapon of choice was a giant greatsword, with green gems embedded within its golden hilt. The Dragon Killer spun his sword around with ease and pointed his giant sword at the Blue-Eyes.

Team RWBY observed the new monster with intrigued looks, but Ruby had stars in her eyes seeing the monster.

"Ohhhhh! Look at the size of that sword! What do you think it's made of? Can I see it PLEASE!" The young leader kept babbling things about Yugi's monster. Said monster sweatdropped as well as everyone else in the room.

"Your dragons may be strong, Kaiba. But Buster Blader gains newfound strength whenever he goes up against any dragons, whether they are alive or not. Since there are two dragons on your field, his attack points increase by 1000!" Yugi declared.

 _Buster Blader: 2600ATK + 500ATK + 500ATK = 3600ATK_

Buster Blader's sword then glowed with energy, due to the presences of the dragons. Kaiba's face, however, did not express any emotion at all. Of course, he was thinking of something, but he wasn't showing it. Yugi then went on the offensive.

"Go! Dark Magician! Attack his first Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi yelled. Dark Magician responded. He then jumped into the air and spun his staff and aimed it at the Blue-Eyes. For a moment, the world became discolored, and then the Dark Magician fired a dark blast of magic at the Dragon, obliterating it. Kaiba only scowled at seeing his cherished monster destroyed.

Kaiba: 4000LP – 500LP = 3500LP

"Your first Blue-Eyes is no more, and the same shall be said for your second. Buster Blader! Attack Kaiba's last Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Yugi declared. Buster Blader then charged forward, raising his sword to slay the dragon.

"Not so fast! I activate my face-down trap card! Attack Guidance Armor! This trap card will force your Buster Blader to redirect his attack to any monster I desire. His new target will be your own Dark Magician!" Kaiba yelled.

"Oh no!" Yugi said, shocked at what just happened.

 _Attack Guidance Armor_

 _[Trap: Normal]_

Demonic looking chest armor appeared on Kaiba's side of the field, as it then flew at high speeds across the field and equipped itself to the Dark Magician. The red eyes of armor then glowed red, causing Buster Blader to stop his attack. His eyes then turned red as he slowly turned his head towards the Dark Magician. He then immediately ran back and landed a lethal sword strike on the Dark Magician. The Magician screamed in pain as he then shattered.

Yugi: 4000LP – 100LP = 3900LP

Yugi only scowled after that last move. "I end my turn." He said, without doing anything else.

 **Turn 4: Kaiba**

 **Yugi: 3900LP vs Kaiba: 3500LP**

 **Yugi Hand: 2 vs Kaiba Hand: 1+1**

Kaiba began his turn without declaring it. After drawing his card, he examined his hand and the field. "I switch Blue-Eyes White Dragon to defense mode and I'll set one card face-down to end my turn." He said.

 **Turn 5: Yugi**

 **Yugi: 3900LP vs Kaiba: 3500LP**

 **Yugi Hand: 2+1 vs Kaiba: 1**

"My move now. Draw!" Yugi said drawing his card. After looking at it, he placed it in with the rest of his cards and proceeded to his battle phase. "Buster Blader! Strike down his Dragon!" Yugi yelled.

"You won't be destroying my Blue-Eyes! Go! Command Silencer!" Kaiba yelled.

 _Command Silencer_

 _[Spell: Quick-Play]_

A tiki hawk totem, with multiple speakers on it, then appeared on the field. Yugi immediately recognized this card from a previous duel he had with Kaiba and covered his ears. The Totem then let out a loud screeching noise that caused Buster Blader to go deaf for a moment. It also left a ringing sound in everyone's ears, except Kaiba.

"Thanks to my Command Silencer, your monster couldn't hear your attack command, so its attack was negated. In addition, I get to draw one card from my deck." Kaiba said, drawing his card.

Yugi eventually recovered and looked at his hand to see what he could do. "I end my turn." He said.

"How about a warning next time!" Weiss shouted angrily at the Blue Eyes duelist who just shrugged her off.

 **Turn 6: Kaiba**

 **Yugi: 3900LP vs Kaiba: 3500LP**

 **Yugi Hand: 3 vs Kaiba Hand: 2+1**

"My turn now. I draw!" Kaiba declared, drawing his card. "I activate the Spell card Pot of Greed! I can now draw an additional two cards from my deck." He said. When he looked at what he got, he smiled.

 _Pot of Greed_

 _[Spell: Normal]_

"I activate the Spell Card, Monster Gate! By releasing my Lord of D., I send the top cards of my deck to the graveyard until I get a monster card I can normal summon or set." Kaiba said.

Monster gate showed a picture of a lizard monster emerging from a portal. Lord of D. then disappeared, and a dimensional portal was generated on the field, prepared to summon any monster. However, Kaiba was unsure what monster he was going to get and whether it would help or not. In all honesty, he admitted to himself that he was taking a gamble. After a moment of thinking, Kaiba smirked as he then remembered that fortune always favored the bold and the determined. The first card he excavated was Lullaby's Obedience. He didn't really care for that. The second card was the Crush Card Virus. He was a little bit disappointed losing that card, but he figured it would take time to prepare to use it. Upon seeing the third card, he smiled.

"I am such a good drawer." Kaiba thought to himself. "The card that I excavated was Y-Dragon Head, meaning I can summon it!" he said, summoning the monster to his field in attack mode.

 _Monster Gate_

 _[Spell: Normal]_

 _Y-Dragon Head_

 _[LV: 4] [Attribute: Light]_

 _[Machine/Union/Effect]_

 _[ATK: 1500] [DEF: 1600]_

Y-Dragon Head was a red robotic wyvern-based dragon, with metallic wings and purple spikes. The Robotic dragon let out a robotic roar and descended to the field. Yugi immediately knew what Kaiba was planning to do as he braced himself.

"Huh, what's that gonna do against Yugi's monster?" Yang asked. Kaiba hearing her just scoffed, they were gonna be in for a little surprise.

"Next I activate Silent Doom! Due to the effects of this Spell, I can now resurrect any Normal Monster from my graveyard in defense mode! By the way, thanks for playing the Card Destruction, because now I get to summon my X-Head Cannon, in defense mode!" Kaiba said.

 _Silent Doom_

 _[Spell: Normal]_

 _X-Head Cannon_

 _[LV: 4] [Attribute: Light]_

 _[Machine]_

 _[ATK: 1800] [DEF: 1500]_

Silent Doom showed a hand grasping a soul. From a bright light, X-Head Cannon appeared on the field in a defensive position. The machine had a light blue body, with an upper body consisting of two shoulder cannons, and two arms that had a large spike on each of them. The lower torso of the mainframe was what appeared to be a spike ball. Yugi only remained silent but grimaced as the sight of the X and Y monsters could only mean one thing.

"For the final touches, I shall summon Z-Metal Tank in attack mode!" Kaiba declared, playing the last piece for his strategy.

 _Z-Metal Tank_

 _[LV: 4] [Attribute: Light]_

 _[Machine/Union/Effect]_

 _[ATK: 1500] [DEF: 1300]_

Z-Metal Tank then appeared on the field and rolled out into battle. It was a standard yellow tank with treads, only that it had a single eye at the front and it the tread armor had a pincer-like design. There were also smokestacks on the back of the hull.

"Now that I have X, Y, and Z on my field, I'm one step closer to victory! Now combine! Form XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Kaiba yelled while pointing his right index finger into the air.

At that moment, all three machines then flew into the air, as electricity coursed around their frame. X-Head Cannon's spike ball began spinning around rapidly, as the electricity connected it into Y-Dragon Head's back. Y-Dragon Head's then retracted its wings and feet into its body and retracted his neck closer. A port on Z-Metal Tank's hull then opened as it then connected with the bottom of Y-Dragon Head. After doing so, two cannons spouted out of the treads. The combined machines have now become one, fueled with even greater firepower.

 _XYZ-Dragon Cannon_

 _[LV: 8] [Attribute: Light]_

 _[Machine/Fusion/Effect]_

 _[ATK: 2800] [DEF: 2600]_

As Ruby was about to fangirl again seeing the three monsters combine her partner told her to shut her trap or else she would be frozen for the rest of the duel. She tried glaring at Weiss but in the end she looked like an angry puppy. _So cute!_ Weiss thought.

"I activate XYZ-Dragon Cannon's effect! By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy one card on your field. I discard my third Blue-Eyes White Dragon, to destroy your Buster Blader!" Kaiba Yelled. After the command was ordered, XYZ-Dragon Cannon charged every cannon it had and fired its massive laser at Buster Blader disintegrating him.

"Buster Blader!" Yugi cried.

"I would be more worried about yourself because you're wide open! I'll now switch my Blue-Eyes back to attack mode. Now prepare for defeat! XYZ-Dragon Cannon! Attack Yugi directly!" Kaiba declared.

XYZ-Dragon Cannon then recharged all of its cannons as it then immediately fired its shoulder cannons, dragon mouth cannon, and tank cannons towards Yugi, reducing his life points significantly. Yugi crossed his arms and braced the impact of the attack. He also slid back a bit.

Yugi: 3900LP – 2800LP = 1100LP

"It's over! Blue-Eyes! Wipe out the rest of Yugi's life points! Burst Stream of Destruction!" Kaiba yelled. The Dragon immediately launched its powerful breath attack as it the beam made its way towards Yugi, threatening to end the duel.

"I won't lose here! Go, Kuriboh! Use your special ability to stop Blue-Eyes' attack!" Yugi yelled.

 _Kuriboh_

 _[LV: 1] [Attribute: Dark]_

 _[Fiend/Effect]_

 _[ATK: 300] [DEF: 200]_

Before the attack could strike down Yugi, a brown furry fuzzball, with two purple eyes, green claws, and feet, appeared in front of Yugi. Kuriboh then charged towards the attack, as he began to multiply into thousands. The attack struck the wall of Kuribohs, setting off a chain reaction, destroying them all, and canceling out the damage.

Kaiba only clenched his teeth. He really despised that Kuriboh. "Clever. Let's see how much longer you can last. It's your move now." He said while crossing his arms.

 **Turn 7: Yugi**

 **Yugi: 1100LP vs Kaiba: 3500LP**

 **Yugi Hand: 2+1 vs Kaiba Hand: 0**

"Indeed, it is. I draw!" Yugi said. "I now activate my own Pot of Greed Magic card! Now I get to draw two cards. One of the cards I drew was Watapon and with its effect, I can automatically summon it in defense mode!" Yugi said, playing his monster.

 _Watapon_

 _[LV: 1] [Attribute: Light]_

 _[Fairy/Effect]_

 _[ATK: 200] [DEF: 300]_

The monster that appeared on Yugi's field was a pink fluff ball with two antennas and two big blue eyes. "Next, I shall sacrifice Watapon to summon my Dark Magician Girl in defense mode!" Yugi said.

 _Dark Magician Girl_

 _[LV: 6] [Attribute: Dark]_

 _[Spellcaster/Effect]_

 _[ATK: 2000] [DEF: 1700]_

Watapon then disappeared into thin air as a new monster took its place. The Dark Magician Girl came out. She wore light blue magician garbs, with pink outlines, and pink frills. Her hat resembled the hat of Dark Magician only with pink lines and she also wore boots of the same color. She had long blond hair reaching down above her waist and two green eyes. Her staff had a curve at the end, and green orb on the bottom. She gave out a cute wink before taking on a defensive stance.

 _Dark Magician Girl: 2000ATK + 300ATK = 2300ATK_

"I shall place two cards face-down and end my turn." Yugi said grimly, hoping he could survive Kaiba's next turn.

 **Turn 8: Kaiba**

 **Yugi: 1100LP vs Kaiba: 3500**

 **Yugi Hand: 0 vs Kaiba Hand: 0+1**

"Time to pick back up where I started. Crushing you!" Kaiba said as he drew his card. "I activate Card of Demise! I can now draw cards from my deck until I'm holding five cards in my hand. However, after five turns, I must discard my entire hand." He said.

 _Card of Demise_

 _[Spell: Normal]_

Card of Demise showed a horrified man that had his deck chopped in half by a guillotine. Kaiba then drew all five cards at once from his deck and looked at them. He then let out a smirk. "I activate Soul Absorption! Now every time a card is banished, I regain 500 life points. Next, I activate Dragon's Mirror! This powerful Spell allows me to banish fusion materials to summon a Dragon-type Fusion monster!" Kaiba declares.

"A Dragon Fusion monster!? This isn't good!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Correction, Yugi. It's really good! For me anyways. I banish the two Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my graveyard and the one on my field to summon my strongest monster! Appear! Blue-Eyes Ultimate White Dragon!" Kaiba declared.

 _Soul Absorption_

 _[Spell: Continuous]_

 _Dragon's Mirror_

 _[Normal: Spell]_

 _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_

 _[LV: 12] [Attribute: Light]_

 _[Dragon/Fusion]_

 _[ATK: 4500] [DEF: 3800]_

On Kaiba's field, two more Blue-Eyes White Dragons appeared on the field and then all Dragonic Mirror. Suddenly, all three Dragons were sucked into the swirl of the mirror, becoming one. A pillar of light then descended from the sky above, as two wings then emerged from each side of the pillar. Three heads then emerged from the pillar dispersing the light surrounding it. What emerged was a three-headed Blue-Eyes White Dragon, with each head being sharper and sleeker and having a symbol on their heads. Each head roared with pride, shaking the very heavens.

Not being able to put into words how awed they were at seeing the powerful dragon, Yang voiced everyone's thoughts,

"Wow…" Was all the blonde brawler had to say.

Joey already used to seeing one of Kaiba's ultimate monsters wasn't impressed that much.

"Show off…" The blonde duelist mumbled.

"Due to the effects of Dragon Mirror, my dragons were banished, thus I gain 1500 life points due to Soul Absorption!" Kaiba said, as his life points increased.

 _Kaiba: 3500LP + 1500LP = 5000LP_

"And you know what the best part is? I'm not even finished! I activate Dimension Fusion! By paying 2000 life points, both players can now summon as many of their banished monsters to the field. I summon all three of my Blue-Eyes back to the field!" Kaiba declared.

 _Dimension Fusion_

 _[Spell: Normal]_

 _Kaiba: 5000LP – 2000LP = 3000LP_

Dimension Fusion showed, two warriors, having emerged from portals that seem to be merging together. The Blue-Eyes then materialized on the field and flew around as they let out their prideful roars.

"Uh oh, this isn't looking good for Yugi." Joey said worried. His friend had comeback from behind multiple times, but this just seemed impossible.

"Huh, so I guess Kaiba boy has this thing in the bag then." Yang said.

"You know, Yugi. It just occurred to me that there is actually something better than having a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon on the field. It's controlling three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kaiba laughed, feeling joyful of having all of his pride and soul out on the field.

"Nice to know. Fortunately for me, thanks to your spell, I'm allowed to summon my Electromagnetic Turtle to my field in Defense mode." Yugi said, bringing back his turtle.

"That won't matter, because now I activate XYZ Dragon Cannon's ability! I discard one card from my hand to destroy your Electromagnetic Turtle!" Kaiba yelled. XYZ Dragon Cannon then charged its cannon and blasted the Turtle to Smithereens. "For my last card, I play Quick Attack! This now lets my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack immediately! Strike down Yugi's Dark Magician Girl! Neutron Blast!" he declared.

 _Quick Attack_

 _[Spell: Normal]_

The Ultimate Dragon immediately fired a stream of more power version of the regular Blue-Eyes' attack, with all three heads firing at the same time. The attack got closer and closer to Dark Magician Girl.

"I reveal my face-down trap card! Magician Selection!" Yugi declared.

"Not that card!" Kaiba yelled in horror.

"That's right Kaiba. This trap only triggers when you attack a Spellcaster. Now your attack is hereby negated and it also destroys your XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Yugi yelled.

 _Magician Selection_

 _[Trap: Normal]_

Magician Selection showed a picture of Dark Magician, holding out his staff while conjuring a magic circle behind him. Dark Magician Girl then held out her staff and cast a protective barrier in front of her. She managed to block the Neutron blast and redirected the energy towards the Dragon Cannon destroying it.

Kaiba only scowled for just a moment. "You may have avoided Ultimate's attack, but let's see if your monster can survive three Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacks! Go, Burst Stream of Destruction!" he yelled, as his first Blue Eyes fired the first shot.

"Then let's put it to the test! I play my final face-down! Magical Hats! Conceal Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi yelled.

 _Magical Hats_

 _[Spell: Normal]_

Before the stream of destruction struck the Magician, a giant silk top hat, with a question mark on it, appeared above her, and dropped down concealing her. The hat then split into four, as the blast destroyed one of the hats. Yugi's field now had three Magical Hats, one containing the Dark Magician Girl.

"Feeling lucky, Kaiba? If you want to destroy Dark Magician Girl, you're going have to find her first!" Yugi said.

"Very well. I'll play your little game of hide-and-seek. Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Attack the Hat in the middle!" Kaiba yelled.

The second Blue-Eyes fired it

The second Blue-Eyes fired its attack and destroyed the middle hat. When the smoke cleared, nothing was seen.

"That's a miss for you." Yugi said.

"Just you wait! Attack the hat on the right! Burst Stream of Destruction!" Kaiba yelled.

The final Blue-eyes then launched his attack. Everyone then stared at the chosen Hat. The Hat then disintegrated, and they saw that Kaiba, chosen wisely. The Dark Magician Girl was revealed, and she screamed in pain as she shattered in the attack.

"Found her." Kaiba responded while smirking. Yugi only scowled to see his remaining monster destroyed. "Congrats on surviving my attacks, Yugi. However, when it's my turn again, it'll be the last. I end my turn." He said.

 **Turn 9: Yugi**

 **Yugi: 1100LP vs Kaiba: 3000LP**

 **Yugi Hand: 0+1 vs Kaiba Hand: 0**

"I have no cards on my field or hand. It all comes down to this one final draw. I trust in my deck. Heart of the Cards. Guide me!" Yugi thought. "It's my turn. Draw!" Yugi then drew his card and looked at it. There was still hope.

"I activate the Spell Card, Spider Web! I can add a card that you played on your previous turn to my hand! I choose Card of Demise!" Yugi said, holding the card up.

 _Spider Web_

 _[Spell: Normal]_

The card then shot out a sticky web towards Kaiba's duel disk, and snatch the Card of Demise Card. The web shot then brought the card back to Yugi's hand. "Next, I shall immediately use Card of Demise! Now I get to draw five cards from my deck!" he said, drawing five.

"Next, I shall use the Spell Card, Monster Reborn, to revive my Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!" Yugi yelled. Upon activation, a flash of light appeared on the field, as Dark Magician Girl returned to the field, cheerful as ever.

 _Monster Reborn_

 _[Spell: Normal]_

"I now play Monster Reincarnation! This card returns one monster from the graveyard back to my deck. I return Dark Magician to my deck." Yugi declared, placing his card back in the deck. "And by doing so, I can now activate Sage's Stone! Since Dark Magician Girl is on my field, I can automatically summon Dark Magician from my deck! Appear once more! Dark Magician!" Yugi declared.

 _Monster Reincarnation (Anime Season 1)_

 _[Spell: Normal]_

 _Sage's Stone_

 _[Spell: Normal]_

 _ **(Note: The Monster Reincarnation that was used in the first Yugioh Series had a different effect. In the GX series, it was changed to the effect that we all know today.)**_

Monster Reborn and Monster Reincarnation represented certain Egyptian items while the Sage's Stone depicted the image of a magical stone. A bright light appeared on the field, as the Dark Magician reappeared on the field, armed with his staff again, ready for action. "I shall now activate the Spell Card, Diffusion Wave-Motion! At the cost of 1000 life points, Dark Magician gains the ability to attack each and every monster on your field!" Yugi said, as his life points decreased.

 _Diffusion Wave Motion_

 _[Spell: Normal]_

 _Yugi: 1100LP – 1000LP = 100LP_

"Go ahead. Your Magician's attack strength can't destroy my monsters nor can it deplete the rest of my life points!" Kaiba shouted arrogantly.

"You're right, Kaiba. He can't." Yugi said, smirking. Kaiba's eyes then widen as he wondered what Yugi meant by that. "Alone by himself, Dark Magician can't defeat you. Which is why with the aid of his trusted apprentice, he shall triumph! Behold! Twin Dark Magic Burst! This Spell card adds Dark Magician Girl's attack points to her master's strength, meaning that Dark Magician's attack points rise to 4500!" Yugi yelled.

 _Twin Dark Magic Burst_

 _[Spell: Normal]_

 _Dark Magician: 2500ATK + 2000ATK = 4500ATK_

"No!" Kaiba yelled.

"It's over, Kaiba! Dark Magician! Dark Magician Girl! Attack with Twin Dark Magic Wave Burst and end this Duel!" Yugi yelled. Both Magicians then ascended into the air and crossed their staffs. The staffs then began generating a sphere of dark magic, as it then got even stronger and wilder. Both Magicians the screamed to the top of their lungs and launched a blast of Dark Magic which then split into multiple bursts of energy, striking down all of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragons! Kaiba then screamed as he was then sent flying back, and his life points dropped to zero.

 _Kaiba: 3000LP – 1500LP – 1500LP – 1500LP = 0LP_

 **Duel Over**

 **Winner: Yugi Moto**

Everyone watched as Kaiba's life points dropped to zero meaning that Yugi had actually done it, he was able to pull out of it, again.

"All right!" Joey said, "Way to go pal!" The blonde said giving his best friend a thumbs up. Yugi returned the gesture.

"I don't understand...how could I lose? I had everything in place!" Kaiba said angrily.

Kaiba felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to be met with the silver eyes of Ruby staring back at him.

"W-well, i-if it makes you feel better, I thought your monsters were SO COOL! You have to let me see them some time. Please pleaseeeeee!" The girl pleaded while on her knees.

Forgetting about the loss he just took, Kaiba couldn't help but wonder why this little girl pulled at his heartstrings. He took a split second and remembered way back when Mokuba would always beg him to buy ice cream and he would cave in. It was a feeling of deja vu for Kaiba in a way.

"Listen kid" Kaiba started, "Don't expect me to say yes twice…"

Everyone minus WBY did a double take. Did they just hear that correctly? Kaiba said yes?

Ruby looked up her eyes going wide as she had a big smile on her face.

"Ohthankyousomuchthisisgoingtobesoawesome!" The young reaper said shaking Kaiba's hand.

Kaiba said nothing as he didn't get a single word from that rambling.

"I guess he isn't that bad afterall…" Weiss said in a low tone so that no one would hear her. Blake with her heightened sense of hearing heard Weiss and let a small smirk make its way to her face. _So gonna blackmail her for this_ the faunus thought.

Phew! Finally done. Sorry again, I meant for this to be posted over the weekend but I got lazy; we're all humans ok? Anyways, school has been busy. Again, HUGE thanks to MaxGundam1998 for stepping up and writing the duel scene for me. Other than to favorite and review, go check out MaxGundam1998, amazing guy! See you next update. Peace!

~Blazing


	12. Author's Note: Important!

**Hello to everyone who's been keeping up with this story. Sorry to say that this story is again taking a break. Not a long break, just breaks between chapters. The reason being that I can no longer find time to write this story with all the school responsibilities I have. This story isn't going away for good, but I have a schedule in mind for the updates. Instead of it being all over the place, I have decided to it being updated to once a month. Sorry if that's a long time but it's the only time it will work for me. It gives me time to think for the next chapter while taking a break. Once again, sorry for the inconvenience and the date below will be when the next chapter is up. Thanks for understanding.**

 _ **Next update: October 17**_


	13. Apology Chapter

**This chapter will be more of my personal life. This is an important note for the future of the story. No, I'm not giving up on this story. Lately I've been kinda stressed out because of school work and the promise I made to update this story so trying to balance everything is hectic. After reading a comment by MaxGundam1998 I took his words to heart and you know what? I'm not gonna stress myself with update times and just let it come to me when I feel like it. The new chapter is about halfway done for anyone wondering. Things were crazy before for me but now I feel more relaxed knowing that you guys will be able to understand. Thanks again and I truly am sorry. Anyways, enough being depressed, a supporter of this story who happens to be one of my friends asked me to do a quick Q &A, so why not? My friend sent me a big list of questions but I took the basic ones so this wouldn't bore you all.**

 _ **Q1: How old are you? Birthday?**_

 _ **A: I am currently 17 years old (Yeah, deal with it) and my birthday is on March 18.**_

 _ **Q2: What is your favorite thing to do when not writing stories?**_

 _ **A: Well, it depends on my mood really. If I'm feeling tired then I'll take a nap, but if I feel like it, I'll draw a bit.**_

 _ **Q3: Do you play any sports? (Cause I play football) If you do, what sport and what is your favorite NFL team? (Mines is the Rams :D)**_

 _ **A: I don't play for a team in school currently, but I played basketball in middle school. Favorite NFL team for me is the Saints hands down cuz they awesome :3**_

 _ **Q4: You mentioned in previous chapters that you are a senior in high school. What's it like? Any colleges in mind?**_

 _ **A: I'm being real with you guys, it should be easy for the most part in terms of academics but when you are dealing with applications and the dreaded SAT's it can be a real pain in the ass. As for college, I live in California so I'm thinking about the UC schools or CSU's.**_

 _ **Q5: Real question right here...do you watch anime?**_

 _ **A: What kind of question is that? Of course I don't watch it...SIKE! You thought! Of course I watch anime. My favorite right now is probably Attack On Titan because of the season 3 hype.**_

 _ **Q6: One last question because I know the readers will get bored, do you have a girlfriend?**_

 _ **A: Eh, you could say that, but we're in that phase where we just go out and know each other more. True story, her dad actually tried intimidating me with a BB gun, but I'm like, F#ck that shit. I know I'm emotionless xD.**_

 **Welp, that ends this quick Q &A chapter, this was just really an apology chapter plus so you guys can learn a little more about me. Hope you did and hopefully the next time I see you guys it will be for an update for the story. Take care.**

 **~Blazing**


	14. Chapter 7: Monster Day

**Hello again! Back with another chapter. I know it been a while since the last chapter and I apologize for that. Haven't had much free time to write like I wanted to. Anyways, this might be a short chapter just for me to get back into it, so sorry if it is short. Sorry if it seems rushed also. As always, a review is much appreciated and enjoy the chapter.**

 _Last time…_

 _Our three duelists got a brief history lesson on the world of Remnant. Kaiba as usual made some smart ass comments that got Joey triggered. Saying Joey wasn't "worthy" enough to duel him, Yugi takes Kaiba on instead. Kaiba nearly had Yugi but the King of Games was able to pull a victory despite the odds._

 _But little does our heroes know that danger is about to strike soon…_

Sitting on a bed in one of the dorms was a woman who had ashen black hair and was wearing a standard uniform from Haven academy. The most striking feature about her is her bright amber eyes. She is known as Cinder Fall. Sitting on a bed across from her is a girl who was wearing the same uniform. She had green hair along with crimson colored eyes, she is known as Emerald Sustrai.

Cinder along with Emerald and another known as Mercury Black has been infiltrating Beacon for weeks now uncovering information about the whereabouts of the Fall maiden. The latter of the three was somewhere out in Vale doing his own thing, probably at a club. Discovering that she has been stowed away in a vault underneath the school, they planned to take action in a few days during the Vytal tournament.

"Soon, the Fall maidens power will be mine." Cinder said.

"What do we do about the two newcomers?" Emerald asked.

"Don't worry about it Em, those two are nothing once the maiden powers are mine."

 **[Meanwhile back with our heroes]**

Waking up, the leader of team RWBY was all energized and ready to take on the day. No classes meant she could ask Kaiba about every one of his monsters. For some reason she couldn't keep away from him after watching his duel against Yugi the other day. After getting in her normal garb she went over to where the three duelists were staying. When she got there there was a note on the door,

" _To anyone looking for us, we already are at the cafeteria."_

 _-Yugi_

Pouting at that, the young leader walked back passing her dorm where the rest of her team was getting ready to head to the cafeteria too.

"Heya sis! Where were you?" Yang asked her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I went to the guy's dorm but they weren't there, so I'm going to the cafeteria because they said they would be there."

Accepting her young sisters answer the group continued on to the cafeteria. Since today was the weekend many students liked to sleep in, and who could blame them? 5 days of Professor Port's stories, they deserve that much needed rest. Not many students were there at the moment. It was only nine o'clock which was early for a weekend. The only people that were recognizable was the three duelists and Velvet of team CFVY. Other than them they didn't really talk to any of the other students. After getting her breakfast, she skipped over to the table where the boys were sitting, her team right behind her. Ruby gave a cheerful hello to everyone. She got two-thirds of them to reply with a hello of their own. Kaiba just grunted in response which was something. Taking a seat next to the Blue Eyes Duelist she attempted to start a conversation with him which ended up being a trainwreck.

"S-So, t-this w-w-weather huh?" Ruby awkwardly said. In the background her team facepalmed. For someone who was so hyper most of the time, she sure tanked in social skills.

"Just get to the point Red." Kaiba said in his usual monotone voice.

"O-Oh. R-Remember w-w-what you said the o-other day?" She asked.

"W-Well, I-I'm w-w-wondering if I could"- Ruby was cut off by Kaiba.

"Alright, just stop with this sorry excuse of a conversation. I'll show you."

"Really?" Ruby asked with stars in her eyes.

"I said yes didn't I? End of story." Kaiba said a bit annoyed at the younger girl.

"Hurray!" Ruby said fist pumping. Yugi and Joey chuckled at the younger girls celebration while looking at Kaiba, silently questioning if he was the real Kaiba or not.

Meanwhile, team CRDL, the schools resident bullies, strolled in to check on their now favorite target Velvet. Jaune was off their list after the incident in the forest, so the poor faunus was now the main target.

"Look what we have here boys, it's our favorite plaything." Cardin said putting his foot up on the table. The other members snickered while surrounding the girl.

"P-Please leave me alone…" the girl said timidly, but to no avail as she felt her ear being pulled. She let out a pained scream as Cardin and his goons laughed.

"That hurts! Please stop!" Velvet yelled. This only resulted in her ears being pulled harder and her tormentors laughing even louder.

Across from the scene Ruby and everyone else watched as the poor rabbit faunus continued to be tormented. Joey wanted to pound the bullies, but he held himself back. Kaiba had a noticeable glare on his face while Yugi had a glare of his own. Yugi was normally never angry, but this was one of those times. Team RWBY just watched already seeing this scene happen pretty much everyday.

"Someone wanna explain to me why those jerks are pickin on that poor girl over there?" Joey said clenching his fists.

"It's because they think that they are better than everyone. They look down on the faunus and treat them like animals." Blake said with venom in her voice.

"So why doesn't she stand up for herself or something?" Yugi asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"She's an amazing fighter, but she doesn't want to fight back because it will make people think even lower of the faunus." Yang said, her hand resting on her chin.

Hearing her pained screams, the most unlikely of the group stood up before walking over. Noticing the person coming over Cardin turned around to meet uncaring blue eyes staring at him: Kaiba.

"What do you want? Can't you see we're busy here?" Cardin said trying to intimidate Kaiba but to no avail.

"Listen here you dirtbag, I'm going to give you a chance for you and your sorry ass excuse of a team to leave that girl alone."

"What exactly are you going to do about that tough guy?" Cardin said bringing out his mace, his team doing the same taking out their own weapons. Kaiba didn't even seem fazed at this.

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything, but he is." Kaiba said smirking while nodding his head to behind the bullies. Turning around, they came face to face with a beast that wore armor that covered his arms and legs. It also wore a helmet. The beast carried an axe which may not have been terrifying, but the beast was a good two heads taller than the four boys. The beast was known as Vorse Raider, one of Kaiba's monsters.

"Master, are these scum bothering you?" Raider asked in a deep voice that sent chills down everyone's spines.

"Yes they are, and you know what we do to scum?" Kaiba asked his monster.

"Yes, behead them." The beast monster replied.

"W-Whoa! O-Ok pal, no need to do that, w-we'll leave her alone, ok!" Cardin said his confidence and cockiness gone now replaced with fear.

"Hmmm, how about no. Raider?" Kaiba motioned to his monster.

Vorse Raider let out a ear piercing roar that sent the four boys running for their lives.

Now with her bullies gone, Velvet rubbed the ear that Cardin pulled on while looking up in fear at the large beast that looked down at her.

"No need to fear lady, your tormentors are gone." The Raider said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Yugi and Joey were curious about the nature of Vorse Raider. They expected it to be a wild and ruthless monster, but instead of that it was the opposite.

"U-Um, t-thank you." The rabbit faunus said not knowing what else to say.

"My work here is done then, call whenever you need master." Vorse Raider disappeared in a flash of light. Now it was blue eyes staring at timid brown ones. Turning around, Kaiba said nothing to the girl as he walked back to his table where everyone looked at him with wide eyes. Team JNPR had apparently walked in sometime during the little face-off and had the same look. The only people who weren't in shock by the situation was Ruby and Nora (Unsurprisingly).

Blake went over to Velvet to check on her while Nora voiced her thoughts on what she just saw.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" The hyper red head yelled at Kaiba.

"Yeah it was!" Ruby agreed.

"It sure was something." Blake said walking over with Velvet still rubbing her ear.

"Soooo, now that's over, anyone wanna explain what that was before I lose it?" Jaune asked while his eye twitched.

"Sure thing Vomit Boy, to make it easier for all of you apparently they can call upon their monsters whenever they want. Neat if you ask me." Yang explained to the group.

While Nora was fangirling with Ruby about Vorse Raider Kaiba noticed that Velvet kept glancing at him from across the table.

"Got something to say?" Kaiba asked the rabbit faunus.

Squeaking that he saw her looking at him, Velvet became all flustered. Lucky for her everyone was distracted by Ruby and Nora.

"O-Oh, I-I just wanted to say t-thank you for stepping up for me." She said her face beet red with embarrassment.

Kaiba just shrugged his shoulders, it's not because he didn't want to say anything, but he didn't even know what to say. He didn't have that much experience with girls back in his own world.

Joey who was seated next to the rabbit faunus saw the little gesture Kaiba made.

"Don't worry bout it, it's the closest you'll get to a your welcome." The blonde duelist said making Velvet giggle. Kaiba could only roll his eyes hearing that.

"Huh, don't think I ever got your name. Names Joey Wheeler. This guy over here-" Joey pulled Yugi into a side armed hug,

"Is my best bud."

"Yugi Muto, nice to meet you." Yugi introduced himself.

"Of course you already know Mr. Grouch over there, he's Seto Kaiba, but we just call him Kaiba."

"I'm capable of introducing myself Wheeler."

"Yeah, whatever." Joey said.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Velvet Scarlatina."

After introducing everyone else, Velvet thanked Kaiba again and went back to her dorm to meet with her team. The three duelists decided that they would head into Vale so they can explore the city more leaving just team RWBY since team JNPR had been called on a mission.

As the team walked back to their dorm looking for something to do they passed the boys dorm which was left open. Stepping in they saw that two of the beds were made while one was all over the place. They didn't have any trouble figuring out who's bed it was.

Nothing caught their attention at first, but a familiar piece of technology was sitting at the desk.

"Huh, looks like one of them forgot to bring this." Yang said picking up the duel disk which happened to be Kaiba's.

"Make that two of them Yang, looks like someone else also forgot." Blake said picking up another duel disk, this time it was Yugi's.

"Ohhhhh, gimme gimme!" Ruby said trying to take it away from her sister but to no avail as Yang just stopped her with one hand.

"Your no fun." Ruby pouted.

"And I thought Weiss was a buzzkill." The leader added.

Yang put a hand on her chest to make it seem like she was offended,

"Sis, I can not believe you just said that about me." Yang said faking being offended.

"Well it's not like we know what to do with them." Blake pointed out.

"She's right." Weiss said agreeing with Blake.

"Awww come on, aren't you curious on how many monsters they have?" Ruby asked with her puppy dog eyes which ultimately got everyone to say yes. Why did they say yes to puppy dog eyes? No one knows...not even the lazy ass author knows.

Grabbing both duel disk, the team closed the boys door and went back to their room to test the duel disk.

"Anyone know how to do this?" Ruby asked looking for some kind of on switch.

"Beats me." Yang said.

"Argh! How can one piece of junk be this complicated!" Weiss yelled with frustration slamming on the duel disk where the power switch was conveniently located, turning on Kaiba's duel disk.

"Hurray!" Ruby said her voice full of glee.

"Alright, now what?" Yang asked.

"I believe now we put these cards onto there." Weiss said looking through Kaiba's deck for something.

After looking through the deck Weiss pulled out a card that was called "Maiden with Eyes Of Blue."

Weiss put the card into a slot and there was a bright light that blinded everyone for a brief moment. When the light died down there in front of them was a girl with long light blue hair along with beautiful blue eyes that were captivating to look at.

The maiden was expecting to see her master, but instead was met with the sight of the four members of team RWBY staring at her which made her a little afraid.

Seeing that the maiden was uncomfortable Ruby told her team to stop staring. She was the first to approach the maiden who still looked on guard.

"Hello!" The enthusiastic redhead said.

"My names Ruby Rose, and this is my team." Ruby gestured for the others to introduce themselves.

"Weiss Schnee, a pleasure."

"Blake."

"Yang, nice to meet ya!"

After introducing themselves the maiden looked a bit calmer but was still nervous about being around people she didn't know.

"Where is my master?" The maiden asked the four girls in front of her.

"Master? Ohhh you mean Kaiba?" Ruby asked.

"Yes…" The duel monster replied.

"Well, he's out right now so he won't be back for another few hours."

The maiden nodded at the answer, if her master left everyone here with these four, then she could trust them.

"Okayyyy, now what?" Yang asked. They had a monster out, but what were they supposed to do?

They didn't want to be mean, but the maiden didn't look like the strongest.

No one knew what to do at that moment so there was a full minute of awkward silence before Ruby spoke up.

"How about we get Yugi's monsters!"'

"Uh, you sure that's a good idea sis?" Yang asked.

"Pffft, of course it's a good idea!" The leader said.

The maiden meanwhile just listened to the conversation the four girls were having. She liked Yugi because he was a kind soul, but the Pharaoh she couldn't tell because she could never get a good read on him. The same went for his monsters.

After activating Yugi's duel disk the team looked through Yugi's deck and the Dark Magician was chosen without argument.

The same thing happened as the magician was now in front of them. They were in awe, they had seen him from a distance but up close was even more jaw dropping.

The magician had already heard what happened and would just listen to the four girls for today until Yugi came back from Vale.

"Maiden, pleasure to see you." the magician said giving a little bow.

"Same to you." The maiden giggled at how he would always bow for her.

"Do you think the guys are gonna be ok with this?" Blake asked her teammates.

"Yeah, they'll be chill." Yang said.

[Meanwhile in Vale]

The three duelists were in a weapons shop in Vale browsing some dust as well as some weapons. They had already bought the other necessities they would need like extra clothes, food, etc.

"Joey, why did you decide to bring your duel disk?" Yugi asked his friend only noticing just now that he had it on.

"Just in case someone wants to mess with me." The blonde duelist answered.

"Too bad we left ours back at the room…" The king of games said. When Yugi said the word room, Joey froze up. Kaiba walked over and also noticed this.

"What's the matter Wheeler, you looked like you just saw a ghost."

"This wouldn't happen to involve our room, would it Joey?" Yugi asked. The look on Joey's face said it all.

"You forgot to close the door, didn't you." Kaiba said facepalming.

"Hey! Not my fault that you rushed me!"

Kaiba just ignored his protest,

"Great, now someone could just drop in and take our duel disks. Nice going Wheeler."

"Well let's just hope that whoever has our duel disks isn't misusing them…" Yugi said.

 **[Back to Team RWBY]**

The team was having a crisis right now. They had lost the maiden, how exactly? Well it went something like this:

 _Quick Flashback_

 _The group of six was walking around the school. They were given some weird looks when they walked by with a mysterious girl and a magician. Lucky for them there weren't many students around since they were all most likely lazing around in their dorms._

 _They settled in the library so that they could talk more and learn a bit about the two duel monsters. Some basic questions were asked until one made the maiden run away crying her eyes out._

" _Yang you fool! Look what you did!"_

" _Calm down princess, we'll find her."_

" _And if we don't? What do you think Kaiba will do to us if he finds out we made one of his monsters cry?!" Weiss shouted._

" _Probably unleash his Raider on us…" Blake said._

 _Everyone gulped. They needed to find the maiden ASAP._

 **Back to present time**

That is why team RWBY is looking for the maiden, they valued their lives. The Dark Magician went back to where he came from which earned a few glares, but he was not getting dragged into this.

"Damnit, where could she be?" A frustrated Yang said.

"She could be anywhere around the whole school, so let's split up to cover more ground." Weiss suggested.

Everyone agreed with that and went their separate ways.

Meanwhile on a cliff near the Emerald Forest the sad maiden was crying, she didn't want to believe it, but deep down she knew it was true. She was weak, why had Kaiba bothered with her in the first place?

"You know I expected you to be here…" A voice said from behind that startled the maiden. Knowing who exactly that voice belonged to she quickly dried her tears and turned around to meet the blue eyes of her master.

Kaiba frowned a little, he wasn't fooled at all.

"Talk. Now. What happened."

"Seto...do you...think I'm weak?"

Kaiba froze at that question, why would she think that?

"What made you think I thought that way of you?" The Blue Eyes duelist said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Honestly, Kaiba was disappointed that his monster would think that way of him. He may be cold most of the time, but he wasn't heartless.

"I-Its just t-that, the blonde one said that I didn't look strong, a-and I didn't take it well…"

"I think I heard enough." Kaiba said. He put both his hands on the maiden's shoulders and looked her right in the eye,

"Listen good because I won't say it in front the others, but you are strong. So don't even think about yourself being weak, because your not."

The maiden once again became teary eyed as she suddenly wrapped herself around Kaiba.

"Yeah Yeah, now let go before someone sees us." Kaiba said, but with no trace of annoyance in his voice which was rare…

The maiden wiped her eyes and gave her master a smile which he returned.

With that, the two headed back to team RWBY's dorm.

The girls had been searching for a while now and no one had seen the maiden anywhere in the whole school.

"We're screwed." Yang said burying her face into her hands.

"Only your screwed…" Blake mumbled, but luckily the blonde didn't hear her.

"I agree with her." Kaiba's sudden appearance made everyone flinch back, speak of the devil…

Standing with him was the maiden they have been looking for.

"Anyone want to explain why it would be a good idea to make my monster cry?"

No one dared to answer.

"So no one wants to say anything. Alright then, I'll just get Rai-"

"ALRIGHT!" Yang shouted. She faced the maiden with an apologetic look.

"I didn't mean to make you cry like that. If it makes you feel better...cut my hair."

The RWB members gasped in shock. Yang was allowing someone to cut her hair!? She must have really felt bad then.

Both the maiden and Kaiba were confused at this but based on the others reactions, this must have been really big for the blonde brawler.

"Sis, are you sure about this?" Ruby asked her big sister.

"As sure as I'll ever be Rubes."

"Yang, no, you don't have to do that." The maiden spoke up.

"But I-"

"Stop. I already forgive you, so let's just put this whole thing behind us, ok?" The maiden went for a friendly handshake but Yang pulled her into a hug, not one of her usual bear hugs she gives her teammates, but a more gentle one. The maiden returned the gesture.

After a moment, both girls pulled away, both smiling.

Feeling better, the blonde brawler ruffled the shorter maiden's hair which emitted a small blush.

"I'll be taking my leave now, until next time everyone." With that the maiden went back as her card was back on Kaiba's duel disk which was still on Ruby's bed.

"Well that was a thing." Blake said which earned her a small shove from her partner.

"Don't think you're off the hook blondie." Kaiba said which got Yang to hide behind her partner.

"Hmph. Your lucky maiden is on good terms with you now…" The Blue Eyes duelist said walking out of the room.

A few minutes later Yugi and Joey came back from dinner.

"Heya ladies. Anythin happen while we were gone?" Joey asked.

All four girls looked at each other,

"Not it!" The WBY members said immediately.

"Not it! Dammit!" Ruby said furiously. She looked liked a child that didn't get what they wanted for their birthday, in Ruby's case, she looked too cute.

"Did we miss something here?" Yugi asked.

Ruby sighed,

"It's a long story."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Wow, this is really awkward. I go off for almost two months without a chapter. Again, I'm sorry for that. I'll try to get a new chapter up as soon as I can, but I can't make any promises. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!**

 **~Blazing**


	15. Chapter 8: The Part Where Gods Come In

**Well this is awkward. It's been almost three months since I uploaded a chapter. No I did not give up on this story it's just that I rarely get free time to write plus something really depressing happened. If you want to know why I was gone for that time then at the end of the chapter is where it will be. I honestly don't know where the future of this story will go, but for now I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Quick note before I start: The time of the story takes place before the Battle City semi-finals match between Yugi and Kaiba and before the Vytal tournament. Just wanted to finally clear that up so there's no confusion.**

 _Previously…_

 _Yugi and Kaiba accidently leave their duel disk so team RWBY spends a day with the monsters. To make it short, Yang is mean, she made the maiden cry, and Kaiba killed her...Not. Coming up, all I can say is things get real when divine beings come out to play._

A week had passed since the incident with the maiden might have forgiven Yang, but Kaiba would never forget because he's Kaiba. Aside from that, in a few says would be a big day for the first year team.

The Vytal tournament would begin in just a few days. Teams from all over the four kingdoms would come and see who was the best. We find team RWBY making preparations before they head out. In some way everyone was anxious and who could blame them? They would be fighting in a tournament that is broadcasted all over. Everyone would be watching.

"I really don't get what's so special about this whole tournament thing." Kaiba stated.

"Well if you want to know, it showcases the best of the best." Weiss retorted.

"If you mean the best of the weak then thanks for clearing that up." Kaiba said.

"W-What? Well I'd like to see you try and fight." Weiss said in an angry tone. Kaiba just scoffed at that and continued walking.

"Well those two seem to be getting along." Blake said in a sarcastic tone. Anytime Kaiba was hanging around there would always be some sort of argument that would break out between him and Weiss. They would go at it for what seemed like a few minutes, but in reality it would be hours which honestly got on everyone's nerves.

The group had gone out for a few things and they were really starting to regret bringing the bickering duo along with them. Being fed up with it, Yang shut them both up by pulling on both their ears.

"You brute, let go of me!"

"Let go you blonde bimbo!" Kaiba growled.

"Will you stop SHUT IT!" Yang yelled which effectively got the both of them to shut it much to everyone's relief.

For the rest of their time out, not a peep from either one of them.

The group decided to head back to the school so they could get some more practice time before the tournament would start in a few days.

By now, the team had gotten used to the three duelists monsters. They had met most of them, key word MOST. All of Joey's monsters were already introduced throughout the week but both Yugi and Kaiba each had one more monster that they had yet to show, and for good reason. Lucky for them the team thought they had met all their monsters, but unfortunately the two can't catch a break.

Yugi was looking around the room for his duel disk. He looked everywhere but there was no trace of it anywhere in their room.

"Where could it be?" Yugi asked himself.

At that moment Joey and Kaiba entered the room with the latter still pissed at what happened earlier.

"Heya bud, what's got ya so worried?" Joey asked his friend.

"I can't seem to find my duel disk anywhere, I looked all over the room but it's not here."

"Hmmm, that's rough pal, but don't sweat it. Try retracing your steps."

"Good idea Joey!" Yugi said.

Thinking back, Yugi remembered he brought his duel disk in the training room, after watching team RWBY train he went back to his room when he noticed his duel disk wasn't with him. Everything clicked. He left his duel disk in the training room.

Oh…

Yugi repeated that in his head. He forgot the duel disk in the training room.

He paled at that realization. Team RWBY was still in there training and was certain that one of them would notice his duel disk out in the open.

"Joey... I remember where I left my duel disk…"

Joey noticed his friends look and for once got what he was saying.

"Oh god, we gotta get over there! Come on pal!" Joey shouted dragging Yugi along leaving Kaiba.

"Idiot..." Kaiba mumbled.

Kaiba could only sigh at what was going to happen soon as he walked in the direction of the training room.

Meanwhile in the training room team RWBY decided to call it a day with their training.

"Phew I am beat. Good work everyone!" Ruby said to her team.

"Yeah, I feel like we're going to kick ass in the tournament!" Yang exclaimed.

"Alright, lets head back and-" Ruby cut herself off as she noticed a familiar piece of technology laying on one of the bleachers.

Walking over to it, it was indeed what looked liked Yugi's duel disk.

Picking it up, she noticed it was still on,

"Huh, looks like Yugi left his duel disk out again." Ruby said to herself.

"Hey sis what's the holdup?" Yang asked her sister.

"Its nothing, Yugi left his duel disk here."

"Ooohh, I just got an idea. Hehehe." Yang said sporting a mischievous grin.

Blake could only sigh at her partners actions,

"Yang please don't. Haven't you learned your lesson from last time?" Blake tried to reason.

"Oh come on, that was Kaiba, I'm sure Yugi would be alright with this." Yang said taking out Yugi's deck and looking through it. She had already seen all the cards in Yugi's deck so she was familiar with all of them. She wasn't so familiar of Kaiba's monsters because of the incident so she made sure to keep her distance when Kaiba was around.

Looking through the deck Yang saw a card that she was certain was never there before. Going back she pulled the card out and stared at it.

"Uh, guys, you might wanna take a look at this."

Walking over, Yang showed the card to them. The team was surprised to say the least. They had never seen a monster like that before.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"Slifer the Sky Dragon?" Yang said not sure if she pronounced it right.

"I don't see what's so special about it, it's just another monster." Weiss said not really impressed.

"But Yugi hid this from us, there has to be a reason for it." Blake said.

Before anything else could be said both Yugi and Joey came running in. Looking around, both of them saw that they were too late.

"This is awkward pal…" Joey whispered.

"Alright. Explain. Now." Yang said showing them the card they were just looking at. The team looked just as displeased as the blonde.

"Well…"

"Ummm…"

Now Joey was indeed Yugi's best friend, he would stick by him no matter what, but sometimes lines had to be drawn, and 4 angry looking teenage girls who looked ready to beat him to death was that line.

"...Good luck pal!" Joey said before rushing off leaving his friend in the dust.

"Joey! Don't leave me here!" Yugi shouted at his best friend.

"Ahem…"

Yugi froze and slowly turned around to see the angry of team RWBY still staring daggers at him which got him to sweat tenfold. At that moment Kaiba decided to walk in. His interest in the situation peaked when Joey came running past him yelling something about not wanting to die.

He walked in and saw Yugi, his rival backed into a corner by the members of team RWBY who hadn't even noticed him come in. He stared at Yugi with a raised brow and a smirk on his face. This was way too good for Kaiba, seeing Yugi all flustered, he would so use this as blackmail material in the future.

"Well? Gonna say something or do we have to use force?" Yang said cracking her knuckles.

Kaiba decided he had his fun just standing by and made his presence known to everyone in the room.

"Why don't you back off blondie." Kaiba said walking towards them.

The team was startled at Kaiba's voice, especially Yang, but that didn't stop them from still having their glares on their faces. As usual, Kaiba didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

"If Yugi doesn't want to explain, then maybe you can explain then!" Weiss said. Her teammates liked the sound of that and turned their attention from Yugi to Kaiba. It would be intimidating if Kaiba wasn't taller than all of them. Kaiba was at a solid 6'1 feet tall while Yang who was the tallest out of her team stood at 5'8 so Kaiba towered over all of them easy.

"Explain what exactly." Kaiba questioned sounding bored.

"This!" Weiss said shoving the card in Kaiba's face.

Looking at the god card that was in Weiss' hand, he looked at Yugi who had a sheepish look on his face.

 _Yugi you idiot…_

"Hey! Don't you ignore me!" Weiss yelled trying to get his attention.

"I don't have to answer to you Ice Queen." Kaiba retorted.

"W-Why you…!" Weiss said now completely flustered. Seeing the smug look on Kaiba's face was enough for her to try and let him have it but Ruby and Yang held her back while dropping the god card on the floor.

"This isn't over!" Weiss shouted as she was pulled to the opposite end of the room by the sisters.

It was just Blake and Kaiba with Yugi standing awkwardly between them trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Seriously though, what is special about this card?" Blake asked as she picked the card off the floor.

 _Yugi, allow me to take over…_

 _Uh, sure thing Pharaoh._

In a flash, Yugi was replaced by the Pharaoh which got everyone to look in surprise except for Kaiba.

Recovering from her shock, Blake questioned why the Pharaoh was out.

"I'm here to help explain what you want to know." Pharaoh stated.

"...Alright." With that, Blake motioned for her team to come over. Weiss was still fuming and Yang was holding onto to her just in case she decided to go out of control again.

"Where do I start." Pharaoh said thoughtfully.

"You can start by explaining what this card is." Blake said holding up Slipher.

"All right then, in the simplest terms, Slipher is a god card."

The word 'god' managed to get a reaction out of them.

"Wait, did you say god?" Ruby asked in disbelief.

"That is correct, the god cards are the strongest cards to date in all of duel monsters. Nothing can stand in their way."

"So what's the point of making that thing when everyone can use it?" Yang asked.

"Correction, only one exists in all of duel monsters." Pharaoh said.

"Only one…" Ruby said silver eyes wide. Pharoah nodded his head.

"Wait, you said 'cards', so there's more of them?" Weiss asked.

"Correct, there are only three Egyptian god cards in existence. I hold one of them."

This raised another question.

"If you have that one, then who has the other two?" Ruby asked.

"One of them is in here as a matter of fact."

This got the team to raise their brows and look around at each other. They clearly didn't have any of the mentioned god cards, Joey was still probably hiding somewhere trying to avoid being killed, so that leaves…

The group came to a realization as they turned to the only other occupant besides themselves and the Pharaoh.

"No. Freaking. Way." Yang said.

"It's you?!" Weiss said in shock. The one person who got on her nerves the most was in possession of one of the most powerful monsters?

Seeing their flabbergast expressions, Kaiba smirked as he pulled out the card and threw it at them which Blake caught. Huddling around their faunus teammate they were now looking at another Egyptian god card.

"Say hello to Obelisk The Tormentor." Kaiba said.

The only thing that the team could do was stare in awe.

"Wait." Weiss said breaking out of her awestruck state, "That's the second one, but who has the third one?"

"Joey?" Ruby asked.

This got a hysterical laugh from Kaiba which confused the others.

"Uhhh, did I say something funny?" Ruby asked.

After another moment Kaiba calmed down and any hints that he was laughing were gone.

"As a matter of fact, it was the assumption that dog Wheeler had the third Egyptian god card that got me."

"Ok...so who does have the third Egyptian god card?" Yang asked with the others eager to know. All they were met with was silence from the two duelists.

"Hey guys, cmon, what's with the silent treatment all of a sudden?" Yang asked.

"It's...something I'd rather not talk about." Pharaoh answered. He remembered before he disappeared the look on Marik's face when he said he would destroy everything he held dear to him. Marik honestly disturbed him. Kaiba wouldn't admit it to anyone but Marik creeped him out too.

Seeing how uncomfortable they were with the topic, Ruby tried to change the subject to something more light.

"Hey, you guys think you can summon those guys right now?" She asked with a hint of excitement. It was clear that she wanted to see the gods.

"I'm not sure about that, I don't know how this is going to work. And quite frankly, I don't know how destructive this is going to be." Pharaoh answered.

Ruby pouted at that. Now she **REALLY** wanted to see the gods. Lucky for her she always had her secret weapon that always got anyone; even the professors (plus Ozpin) to say yes to her.

She made her infamous puppy dog face at the Pharaoh which honestly caught him off guard.

She went on like that while adding a teardrop to seal the deal which ultimately worked.

"Alright, I don't see why not." Pharaoh said giving in.

"Yayyyy!" ruby cheered.

"Way to go sis. The face always works!" Yang said ruffling her sisters hair.

"Why do I feel like this is a terrible idea?" Weiss said.

"I don't know about that Weiss, maybe it could end up being great." Blake said to her teammate.

Pharaoh meanwhile got ready. He signaled for Blake to give him Slifer. She also handed Kaiba Obelisk.

Taking a deep breath, Pharaoh summoned Slifer.

"I summon the almighty SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!"

With that a gigantic pillar of light emerged and broke through the ceiling of the training rooms roof. The sky turned dark and then all of a sudden a vicious looking dragon that had two mouths emerged giving off a mighty roar which caused the team to cover their ears.

Looking up, there it was in all of its glory, one of the Egyptian gods, Slifer the Sky Dragon.

It's appearance scared everyone minus Yugi and Kaiba.

"W-Whoa…" Ruby said timidly behind her sister. That was all that could be said at the moment.

The huge sky dragon looked down to it's master and gave a nod which surprised him a bit. Then it looked over to the still awestruck team RWBY.

What happened next really surprised everyone, the dragon started speaking in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Master, are these humans bothering you? Just say the word and I will obliterate them."

"N-No Slifer, there is no need for that. I called upon you so I could introduce you to our new friends."

"Hmm, very well then. I don't sense any dark intentions in any of them. Hello, I hope we get to battle alongside each other in the future." Slifer said.

Breaking out of their state of shock, the team tried to not make a fool of themselves in front of a divine being.

"Y-Yes, w-we look f-forward to working w-with you as well." Weiss stuttered which was very uncharacteristic of her.

"I sense all of your fear, I assure you there is no need to fear me." Slifer reassured them with his words.

That managed to make the team feel less nervous around the big dragon. Getting fed up with hearing the group saying Yugi's monster was so cool he decided to summon his own Egyptian god.

"Hmph. You think he's good, wait till you see this. I summon the almighty Obelisk the Tormentor!"

With that the same thing happened but now instead of there being one Egyptian god, there were two.

Standing before them was Obelisk the Tormentor.

Though it didn't seem as impressive as Yugi's Slifer, Obelisk still looked pretty awesome.

"Master, why have you brought me here?" Obelisk asked. His voice sounded rogue, which in all honesty matched that of his master's personality.

"I brought you out to show these kids who the cooler god is." Kaiba stated.

It was at that moment that the god noticed Slifer staring at him.

"Obelisk." Slifer said.

"Slifer." He greeted back.

Turning his attention to the team, he greeted them.

"Hello puny humans, I sense one of you isn't of human blood. And it's you." He attempted to point at Blake, but everyone got the message nonetheless.

Needless to say, Blake didn't know what to think. It's been less than five minutes and Obelisk had already figured out one of her big secrets.

"H-How d-did you-"

"We are divine beings child, we sense everything." Obelisk said to her.

"Oh, right." Blake felt stupid for not realizing that. There was a moment of awkward silence between everyone until...

"Hey guys!" A voice rang out.

Runnong in was Joey who decided it was a good time to come. He had been hiding out in his shared room until he was sure the girls wouldn't come after him. He then noticed that there were not one, but two Egyptian gods in the room.

A comical sweatdrop rolled down Joey's head.

"Uh, hey?"

Little did everyone know that someone was watching them from the shadows.

A pair of shocked red eyes carefully got out from the spot. It was one of Cinder's associates Emerald.

 _I-I have to tell Cinder about this!_ She thought.

She ran off in the direction of the room she shared with Cinder and Mercury.

 _Hmph, run while you can vermin, you may have gotten lucky that everyone didn't notice you, but I will destroy you in due time…_ Obelisk thought.

He knew that Emerald was there the whole time and knew of her evil intentions. He saw Slifer and from the look he gave him, he most definitely knew. Next time they met, things wouldn't be so pretty…

 **Hey guys, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry if it seems rushed, I'm trying to get back into writing. Again, I'm sorry that I was gone for a while. My mom died a few months back which really depressed me so I had to go to therapy. I'm doing a lot better now, so on a lighter note I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter even though it wasn't my best.**


	16. Authors Note: Update

**Hello my fellow readers! It's been awhile and I apologize for that. Concerning Duel Monsters in Remnant I haven't given up on it so don't worry. It's just that I'm adjusting to college now so it's really hard to find free time to work on the story. Like I said, I haven't given up on this yet, when I have time, I will post a new chapter. Thanks for understanding.**


End file.
